Another Warlock
by Forever Oncer
Summary: What would Merlin's life be like, if he had a little sister he wanted to protect more than anything because of a promise he made when she was born? Pairings: Merthur and others
1. Mother's visit

**Note: Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoy. This is my own version of the show, Guinevere does not exist in my version, even though I adore her.**

Merlin had just finished getting breakfast for his Master. He went to Arthur's room and put it on the table in front of him. "Any plans for today, Sire?" Merlin asked curious.

"Actually, Merlin, I want to spend the day outside, the weather's nice and i have nothing to do today" he smiled at his manservant and started eating.

"Alright then, I shall prepare the horses" he left for the stables.

Half an hour later, Arthur came to meet his manservant "is everything ready?" He asked and looked at the horses.

Merlin had just finished putting a bag in the Sattle "yes, Sire" he sighed.

"Alright then, let's go", Arthur got onto his horse and waited for Merlin then they both left for the forest, right outside the city walls. They both got off their horses, and Merlin took the bag and a basket. He took a large towel and unfolded it, then laid it on the grass. "There we go." He smiled satisfied then sat down on it with his Master.

"Hey, Merlin?" Arthur said looking at the sky.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur.

"What's your opinion on two men being together? Like as lovers?" Arthur looked down at his manservant.

Merlin was a bit surprised by the sudden question but smiled. "Honestly, Sire, I don't really mind, if they really love each other then you can't force them to marry someone they don't love."

Arthur nodded "good answer, Merlin, you're not an idiot for once."

Merlin sighed and looked up "same to you."

"Hey!" Arthur said and hit him in the head while both laughed.

"Why the sudden question though, Sire?" Merlin looked at his best friend.

"Just wondering if when I become king, I should let it be possible you know? For both men and women" Arthur smiled a little.

Merlin nodded "I think you should, and I support you" he smiled.

"Alright, thank you, Merlin." Arthur smiled and looked up.

Merlin looked at his Master in surprise "you thanked me? Are you sick, Sire?"

Arthur sighed "of course not!"

Merlin chuckled "alright."

At sundown they returned to Camelot, and were greeted by Gaius. "Gaius, what's wrong?" Merlin asked his father figure.

"Your mother is here, Merlin, and she seems very upset.." He said and looked at Merlin.

Merlin looked at him surprised "my mother, did she say why?.." he asked as they started walking to their room.

"She said it has something to do with Cath, it seems she has fallen ill.." He looked ahead.

Merlin stopped and looked at Gaius surprised "Fallen ill? That's impossible.. she and I have never been ill before."

Gaius sighed. "I know, Merlin but it seems that this time she has."

Merlin took off as fast as he could to the room. "Merlin, wait!" Arthur said and looked at Gaius "who's Cath?"

Gaius smiled a little "His little sister, Catherine" they both followed after him.

Merlin walked inside the room and looked at his mother worried. "Mother! What happened to Cath? Is she alright?"

Hunith looked at her son and hugged him "I don't know... I have been gone for over 2 days Merlin... she was in very bad condition... I know you're the only one that can help her..."

Merlin hugged her back and nodded "We should leave as soon as possible, I will talk to Arthur and ask if I can leave for a few days.."

Arthur and Gaius were at the door and Arthur smiled a little "Of course you can go, Merlin, don't worry about me, I'll find someone to replace you for a few days while you help her out."

Merlin looked at his master and smiled "Thank you, Sire, I'll be back soon, I promise" Arthur nodded and Merlin took his mother to the stables, so they could get two horses.

Gaius sighed "still, it's rare for Merlin or Catherine to get sick, whatever affected her must be very powerful..."

Arthur looked at Gaius "how does his sister look like?"

Gaius chuckled a bit "She is a female version of Merlin, except her eyes are a lighter blue, like yours Sire" he walked inside and smiled at Arthur "so who will replace him?"

Arthur smiled a little "I think I might just go with them.

At the stables Merlin looked around then whispered to his mother "Why hasn't she healed herself yet, mother?"

Hunith sighed "Merlin, you know your sister's magic isn't as advanced or as powerful as yours... besides she doesn't know many spells.."

Merlin nodded "You're right, mother, I'm sorry.. I'm just really worried.. I guess, I'll have to bring her to Camelot with me and teach her things, no?"

Hunith nodded "that would be great yes" she smiled a little.

"Merlin! I'm coming too!" Arthur said and smiled "Morgana saw me and asked if she could come as well?"

Merlin looked at both of them "I'd rather you don't come.. It's a long way and I'm sure both of you are needed here in Camelot."

Hunith looked at her son and smiled "Merlin, let them come, I'm sure your sister would love to meet some of your friends."

Merlin sighed a little and nodded "alright, let's part immediately though.. there's no time to waste."

They all got on their horses and took off. Merlin went ahead faster really worried about his little sister and wanting to get there quickly.

"Merlin is really worried isn't he?" Arthur asked looking at his manservant.

"Yes.. growing up without a father really affected him and when his sister was born even tho he was only 2, he promised to protect her no matter what.. I really don't know what he'll do if she passes away.. I don't think he'd get over it." she smiles a little and they all go faster.

 **Note** **: Should I continue? I don't know if anyone will actually read this, but if you do, thank you. Some reviews would be really nice.**


	2. Little sister

Little sister

* * *

As the night began falling, Arthur looked at his servant and said, "Merlin, we should stop, your mother needs to rest!"

Merlin looked at his master and sighed "You're right, Sire"

They all got off their horses and attached them to trees.

"I'll feed and water the horses" Hunith said and stayed behind.

"I'll help you." Morgana smiled and helped Hunith.

Merlin and Arthur went to start a fire and prepare some food. They gathered some wood for the fire and while Arthur continued searching, Merlin started a fire with his magic, not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary. "Forbearnan" he whispered and lit a fire.

Morgana and Hunith came back and sat down in front of the fire.

Merlin stood up and went to prepare some dinner for all of them.

"Let's eat so we can leave by sunrise and get to Ealdor at noon. The faster the better.." he said. His mother went to help him with the food.

Half an hour later everyone was eating. Arthur kept looking at Merlin.

" _Why hasn't he told me he has a sister? Are there any more secrets, that I don't know about?"_

He sighed and watched as Merlin took everyone's empty plates and took them to a nearby river to clean them.

Later at night everyone was laying on the ground, they were all asleep, well almost all. Merlin was awake thinking about his sister, while Arthur was awake, still thinking if Merlin has been lying to him about anything.

* * *

The next day at dawn they took off for Ealdor, in hopes of getting there around noon, or not too late in the afternoon.

Hunith looked at her son wondering if he and her daughter were okay. "Merlin, don't worry so much, she might be a girl but she is your sister, and my daughter, she would never be defeated by an illness." She smiled at her son and patted his back.

Merlin looked at his mother and nodded, "You're right, mother.. I'm sorry, I was just very surprised and as much as I try, I can't help but worry about her.." He smiled a little.

Arthur watched as his servant talked to his mother and sighed.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Morgana asked and smiled a little. "Merlin is acting weird isn't he? He loves his sister a lot, I guess. If anything does happen to her, the only thing we can do, is be there for him no matter what" She patted his shoulder and went beside Merlin.

* * *

As the sun hit the highest point in the sky, they finally reached Ealdor. As soon as he stopped, Merlin got off his horse and ran to the house he left just a few weeks ago. He opened the door and looked at his little sister.

"Cath.." he said and went to the bed. He smiled a little and hugged her.

"Hi, Merlin, did you have a safe trip?" she smiled a little and hugged him back.

Her weak voice hit him hard. "Yes, we did" he let go and looked at her serious. "As soon as you get better, I'm taking you to Camelot with me, in the meantime there are two people I'd like you to meet."

As soon as he said that, his mother walked in with Arthur and Morgana. "Catherine, are you ok?" Hunith asked and looked at her daughter.

"Yes, mother, not as best as I was before but better than when you left" Cath smiled.

"Cath, this is Morgana and my master, Arthur" he smiled.

Cath smiled and looked at them "you better not be making my brother work too hard or I'll have to kick you ass, Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur chuckled "Is that so?" he looked at her, then at Merlin and back at her. "Has anyone ever told you, that you look exactly like Merlin, except your eyes are a lighter blue?" he asked curious.

Merlin chuckled and nodded "All the time" he smiled and looked at them "could you go get me some water?"

"Of course" Morgana smiled and walked outside with Arthur.

Merlin sighed and looked at his little sister "Ge hailige" he whispered and healed Cath in a matter of seconds. "You have to act like you're still sick and I'll pretend that I'm still trying to heal you"

She nodded and smiled "Thanks, Merlin" she held his hand "I really didn't think I'd make it"

Arthur and Morgana came back with the water and Merlin took a cloth then dipped it inside and put it on his sister's forehead.

Hunith smiled and looked at them "I made some lunch for all of us" she gave everyone a plate with some food and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry, your highness, I know it's not what you're used to back in Camelot.."

Arthur smiled and shook his head, "Please don't worry, it's no problem at all, this is what we eat when we're out on missions, right, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded "Exactly, but only because I'm there to make your food, or you wouldn't eat anything at all" he chuckled.

Everyone laughed except Arthur "of course that's not true, I'd get someone else to make it." He pouted and looked at Merlin.

Cath laughed and looked at them, then she grabbed her brother's shirt. "Why don't we show them around the village when we finish eating?"

Merlin looked at her "Can you even stand?"

Cath pouted "Of course I can, I'm not that weak, you know?"

Morgana laughed and nodded "Yes, Merlin don't take women for weak creatures."

Merlin chuckled "Me? Never"

* * *

After they finished eating, Merlin helped Cath out of her bed and they both went around town, showing Arthur and Morgana around.

"It's pretty nice for such a small village, and I see that everyone knows you both?" Morgana asled and looked around at people greeting the siblings as they walked by.

"Yes, mostly everyone knows everyone." Merlin smiled.

"Cath! Are you feeling better?" A blond girl asked and ran to them. She looked at Merlin and smiled "Hi, Merlin! It's been a while" she said and looked at Arthur and Morgana. "My name's Caitlin, and you are?"

Cath held the girl's hand and smiled a little "Cait, this is Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot and his friend Morgana" She looked at them "this is my childhood friend, Caitlin."

Cait looked at Cath then at Merlin "You brought, royalty to our village?"

Merlin nodded "They came of their own will, we're showing them around town."

Cait nodded and looked at Cath "Wanna sleep over tonight?" she smiled.

Cath nodded "Sure, I gotta leave tomorrow anyway"

Cait looked at her "leave? Where to?" she asked a bit mad.

"I'm going to go to Camelot with Merlin.." Cath smiled a little.

"Are you gonna leave your mother all alone here?" Cait asked curious.

"You'll take care of her and let me know if she needs anything won't you?" Cath smirked.

Cait sighed "Of course.. I hate it that I can't say no to you.." she pouted.

Cath smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thank you."

Cait hugged back and then they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Later after dinner, Merlin took his sister to Caitlin's house and smiled. "I'll come and get you at dawn." he said and hugged her.

She nodded and went inside when Cait opened the door.

Merlin returned home and looked at his mother.

"Who took care of her while you went to get me?" He asked curious, Arthur and Morgana wanted to know too.

"Caitlin did, I do hope you let your sister come and visit her best friend." She smiled at her son and said her goodnights, then left to bed.

Merlin looked at his master and smiled a little "Sire, i hope you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as I tonight? Morgana can sleep in Cath's room"

Morgana nodded and went to the room then closed the door.

Arthur smiled and looked at Merlin "Of course I don't mind" he patted his shoulder and went to the room.

Merlin followed and closed the door.

Arthur smiled and looked at Merlin "Did you give your sister some medicine while we went to get some water? She seems to be feeling better."

Merlin nodded "Yes, she reacts well to medicine and it takes effect immediately for some reason" he smiled and they both laid down in bed.

"Good night, Sire" Merlin turned off the candles and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Merlin" he closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.


	3. Hellish day

Hellish day

Merlin woke up the next morning and saw his mother making breakfast, he smiled and went to get his sister. He walked to Caitlin's house and saw his sister saying bye to her best friend. "You ready to leave?"

Caitlin looked at them "Be careful, alright?" she said worried.

Cath smiled and nodded "Don't worry, Merlin will teach me some more magic, and I'll use it like he does for good and to protect people all around me." Cath smiled. "I'll be fine.. You can always come and visit me too if you want"

Cait nodded "of course, I'll come and visit so often, that you'll get tired of me" she chuckled.

Cath grinned "I doubt I'll ever get tired of you" she smiled and patted her head "Bye blondie"

Cait blushed and smirked "Bye, kitty" she laughed and walked inside.

Cath laughed and blushed, she walked to her brother "Let's go" she walked home.

Arthur and Morgana who came to them not long after Merlin left joined them and looked at Cath.

Merlin laughed "You're blushing red!"

Cath looked at her brother and punched his arm a little "Shut up, Merlin"

Arthur laughed "Hey, she says it too!" he chuckled.

They entered the house and breakfast was already on the table.

Merlin's mother smiled and looked at them "eat up. I'll pack a bag for you, Catherine"

"Thank you, mother" Cath smiled and took a plate then started eating.

They all ate and after a few minutes Hunith came back with a packed bag.

"I'm sure you can buy anything else you need, right?" she asked and looked at her daughter.

Cath nodded and took the bag "Thanks, mother" she smiled and kissed her cheek.

Arthur and Morgana thanked her for the hospitality and walked outside.

"Take care of your sister, Merlin and if anything happens, let me know" Hunith hugged her children.

"I will, mother" he smiled and they both walked outside.

They got on their horses and took off for Camelot.

* * *

Around noon they stopped to eat some lunch.

Morgana looked at Cath and then at Arthur. _"Weird.. Her eyes are even more lighter than Arthur's but Merlin's eyes are so dark that you almost think they're some kind of black, she must have their father's eyes.."_

Arthur looked at her "What is it, Morgana?"

Morgana smiled and shook her head "Nothing, everything's fine."

Merlin and Cath were making some lunch.

"Merlin? Do they treat you well in Camelot?" she looked at her brother worried.

Merlin chuckled and nodded then patted her head "Don't worry, if anyone ever treats you bad I'll send them away, literally" he smiled.

Cath smiled and nodded "I know" she looked at Arthur and Morgana "Are they dating?"

Merlin shook his head "Arthur is too stupid to realize that Morgana does like him though"

Cath smiled "She does? Well he does look quite hot"

Merlin looked at his little sister surprised "What?!"

Arthur and Morgana looked at Merlin shocked.

"What's wrong, Merlin?!" Arthur asked worried.

Merlin shook his head "N-nothing, sire.. Please forgive me"

Cath laughed and patted her brother's back "ahah! God, your face!" she hit her legs trying to calm down.

Morgana chuckled "What did you tell him?"

Cath looked at them "That Arthur looks hot" she chuckled.

Morgana laughed and looked at Merlin "Why, Merlin, you don't think so?"

Merlin shook his head and pouted "In his own way, yes" he smiled.

Arthur looked at him "You idiot, what do you mean in my own way?! I am hot!"

Cath laughed "Does he always call you names like that?" she looked at Merlin who nodded. "You poor thing, bro" she chuckled.

Merlin looked at them "Come on, lunch is ready, at this rate we might reach Camelot by tomorrow" he took some plates and served some lunch for all of them.

During lunch Arthur and Morgana asked the siblings all types of questions. After lunch they got on their horses and took off again.

Almost at the border with Camelot, they saw some children doing magic and Arthur looked at them angry.

Cath saw him and smiled a little "This is not Camelot, Arthur, magic is permitted here, I know you don't like it, but they are children and when magic is used for good, it's a beautiful thing."

Merlin looked at his sister "Cath, his father forbid magic over 20 years ago, I don't know why, but he killed a lot of sorcerers because of it.." he crossed the border with Arthur and Morgana behind him.

Cath looked at the children and got off her horse. She saw some ashes on the ground, probably from a fire that was put out a few hours ago. She looked around to make sure that neither Arthur or Morgana could see her. She smiled and looked at the kids "look at this" she took some of the ashes. "Draca" she whispered and the ashes turned into the shape of a Dragon. "Come on, go on home" she patted their heads and got onto her horse.

The kids looked at her and smiled then nodded and left.

She smiled and went after her brother and his friends. "Guys, wait up!"

Merlin looked at her "Where were you?" he asked curious.

"Just told the kids to go home" she smiled and they all rode towards Camelot.

Morgana looked at her "do you like kids?"

Cath nodded "they are one of the things I love a lot" she smiled and looked at her. "It makes me eager of having my own"

Merlin looked at his sister and smiled "What if you marry a woman?"

Cath looked at him "Man or woman, doesn't matter, but if i ever could, i'd just adopt 2 kids, I don't really mind" she smiled.

Merlin nodded "lots of kids are orphans these days.." he sighed.

Morgana nodded "probably because their parents were killed or they were abandoned.."

Cath sighed "sadly this is the world we live in.."

* * *

At nightfall they stopped and Merlin prepared some dinner for all of them. After dinner, they talked for a little while longer and Merlin packed everything. Merlin and Arthur went to gather some wood. While Cath was trying to start another fire because the one they had turned off, Merlin came to her and whispered something in her ear, then he went back to helping Arthur.

While Morgana wasn't paying attention, Cath whispered the spell her brother told her about just a few seconds ago. "Forbearnan" the fire was lit instantly and she felt proud of herself. She managed to do a spell even though she hasn't used magic in a while.

Merlin and Arthur came back with some more wood and set it aside for later at night.

Merlin looked at them "You should sleep, I'll stay up and then I'll wake up one of you, so I can sleep a little"

"I'll do it, I like being up at night" his sister smiled and he nodded in return.

They all laid down except for Merlin who sat against a tree to keep watch.

Cath looked up at the stars " _I'm going to be good at magic, no matter what.. I promise to only hurt someone with it, if I have no other choice.."_ she sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later around 2am, Merlin yawned, he was very tired. He got up and went to his sister then shook her awake "Cath, wake up, it's your turn to take watch.." he yawned.

Cath sat up and looked at her brother, then nodded. She got up and went to sit by the tree her brother was at just moments ago. Merlin fell asleep as soon as he laid down. She chuckled and looked up.

" _Magic is forbidden here.. So why does Merlin keep being around here? Especially being the manservant of the prince of this kingdom.."_ she looked at Arthur. " _His father killed so many people during the great purge.. How can a person be so cruel and take lives as if they were nothing.._ "she looked at her brother. " _Would Arthur tell his father about Merlin if he ever found out?_ " She looked up "If he ever did.. I'd have to do everything to help him get away.."

* * *

Around dawn she woke up her brother so they could prepare some breakfast together.

"Did you stay up all night, Cath?" he asked his sister and looked at her.

She nodded "Yes, I enjoy the peace and quiet, most of all, I adore the stars though." she smiled.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes somewhere behind them.

"What?.." Merlin looked at it and waited. "It must be some kind of animal.."

Out of the blew, a Questing Beast appeared out of it. Merlin looked at his sister "Don't let it bite you! If it does, it's certain death!" he went to wake up Arthur and Morgana.

Cath followed and looked at the creature that was just about to bite Morgana from behind. She saw Arthur's sword and took it quickly, then she threw it at the beast's head. "Morgana, run!"

Morgana ran behind Arthur who looked at Merlin "She knows how to use a sword?"

Merlin nodded "Yes, she loved playing with wooden swords when she was a kid" he smiled. "It's still alive though.. Cath strike it in the heart!"

Cath looked at her brother and then at the creature, she nodded and looked at the sword, the beast had thrown to the ground. She picked it up and looked at the beast.

Arthur went to her and took his sword "It's gonna be hard to hit the heart.." he sighed and looked around.

Cath looked at her friends and her brother, she looked at the creature and ran to her bag, she took out a piece of meat. She ran back and looked at Arthur. "Get ready" she jumped on the creature's back and held on to it. She went up to it's head and held the meat up high, the creature looked at the piece of meat.

Arthur jumped on the creature and stabbed it through the heart, but not before it managed to get the piece of meat and making a wound on Cath's hand with one of it's fangs, and throwing her off himself, making her hit a nearby tree. She was bleeding from her head and hand.

"Catherine!" Morgana ran to her and looked at her. Arthur looked at Cath, then at Merlin, who was looking at his sister, completely paralized.

"Merlin?" he walked to his manservant and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin looked at his master, with tears in his eyes, and no light in them, just like if he was about to die.

That look on his face really hurt Arthur to a level he never thought possible. "It'll be fine.." he hugged Merlin and looked at Morgana.

"She's alive, we have to get her to Gaius, he might just be able to make an antidote, right?" Morgana looked at Merlin who nodded. Merlin and Arthur went to get the creature's fangs.

Cath looked at Morgana weakly and smiled a little "You're really beautiful.. Arthur's stupid for not noticing your personality is your true beauty..." she closed her eyes.

Morgana looked at her surprised and shook her "Don't fall asleep!" she looked at the boys who had just finished. "Let's eat after we get to Camelot, she is our first priority"

Merlin nodded and laughed a little sad "Thank you, guys"

They got on their horses, Merlin took his sister in front of him and attached her horse to his so it went beside them.

After around an hour they reached Camelot, the guards took their horses, Arthur picked up Catherine and ran to Gaius' chambers. Gaius was mixing some liquids together when Merlin opened the door for Arthur who walked in and placed Catherine on the bed.

"What happened to her?" he asked worried and walked to them. Merlin explained everything quick and gave him the fangs. "I will do everything I can.. But don't get your hopes up."

Merlin sighed and looked at Arthur "I'll go get us some breakfast sire.. Or would you like to eat with your father and Morgana?"

Arthur shook his head "stay here, Merlin, I'll go and get us some food myself." he smiled a little and walked out of the room then closed the door. He went to the kitchen and got some food, then walked back but before he opened the door he heard Merlin and Gaius talking.

"If you can't save her.. Maybe I could?" Merlin said with a crying voice.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but if you heal her with your magic, people will think I have the cure and come to me."

Merlin looked at his sister "I'll heal them! Gaius, you know I only use magic for good, if only Arthur knew how many times my magic has saved him.."

Gaius looked at the young warlock and patted his head "What will you do once he finds out and has you executed?"

Merlin smiled a little "I'll run.. As much as I love Arthur.. I have to protect my sister in case they find out she also has magic."

Gaius nodded "Alright, but if that day ever comes you're gonna have to hurt me, so they think you knocked me out."

Arthur looked at the door surprised _"Merlin and his sister have magic? That explains how sometimes things fell onto our enemies or they were blown away just like that.. Merlin protected me and everyone else.."_

He faked footsteps and opened the door slowly "there we go, some food" he smiled and placed the plate in front of Merlin.

Merlin smiled at his master and took some food "Thanks, sire"

Arthur ate and nodded "No problem, Merlin, how's it going, Gaius?"

Gaius smiled and nodded "I think, I might just have enough poison to make an antidote."

Merlin stood up and smiled "I'll go and send a letter to my mother." he left for his room.

Arthur smiled and stood up as well then followed him "Merlin, you can have the rest of the day off, I'm gonna be in meetings with my father all day, but if there is anything you need, come to me."

Merlin looked at him and nodded "I really appreciate this, Arthur, thanks a lot" he smiled happily.

Arthur blushed and nodded then left.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Merlin was asleep and Gaius looked at the finish product. "Let's hope this works.." he called Merlin who came running out of the room.

"You have an antidote?" Merlin looked at him and smiled.

Gaius nodded "I just hope it works" he opened her mouth and made her drink some. They waited a few seconds. She suddenly stopped breathing.

Merlin looked at Gaius and shook his sister, after a few seconds, she still hadn't woken up and Merlin ran out of the room. He ran to the throne room. He stooped in front of the door and leaned against the wall. He started crying and one of the guards opened the door.

"Prince Arthur?" he said from the door.

Arthur looked at him "What is it?"

The guard gulped as the king looked at him annoyed. "It seems something bad happened to your manservant.."

Arthur and Morgana stood up and ran to the door.

Morgana looked at him "Merlin what happened? Is it Catherine?"

Merlin nodded and looked at them "Gaius.. He made.. An antidote.. But it was.. Too late.." he said between his sobs and you could hear in his voice that his heart was broken.

Arthur kneeled down and patted Merlin's head "Let's bring you to your room, Merlin.." he helped him up and they all went to Gaius' chambers.

Morgana opened the door and saw that neither Gaius nor Catherine were there. "Hm?" she saw some blood on the ground.

"What happened here?" Arthur walked in with his arm around Merlin supporting him. Gaius walked in behind them.

"Where is Catherine's body?!" Gaius looked around. He saw the blood "blood?.."

Cath walked down the stairs from Merlin's room "What's all the fuss about?" she looked at them.

Merlin looked at his sister and ran to her then hugged her tight. "I thought you died!" he cried.

Cath smiled and hugged him back "I kind of did, I mean, I was in some kind of weird place, I saw lots of people.."

Merlin looked at her "Did you see father?.."

Cath shook her head and sighed, she wiped her tears and looked at her brother sad "No.. he's probably alive.. Mother lied to us.. probably so we wouldn't think he left us.."

Merlin looked at her surprised "How dare he?" he clenched his fists.

His sister held his hands anf shook her head. "It's his loss, we grew up without a father, but he grew up without his wife and two children. As I see it, we grew up rather nicely even without a father"

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Thank you, everyone." He looked at his friends.

They all smiled at them and nod. "You should come and meet my father, Catherine" Arthur smiled.

"Yes, you saved us both, you should be rewarded" Morgana smiled.

Cath nodded "alright?.." she chuckled.

They all went to the throne room, the meetings were over thankfully and Arthur looked at his father.

"Father, this is Catherine. Merlin's sister and the one who saved us from the Questing Beast" he said and looked at Catherine, "If it wasn't for her, neither Morgana nor I would be alive"

Uther looked at them and nodded "I see, you shall be rewarded, what is it you wish for?" he looked at Catherine.

Cath looked at him "Actually, your highness, anything really" she smiled.

Uther looked at Morgana "Well, Morgana needs a new maid, you shall be her servant."

Cath nodded "Alright"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "That's good" he smiled.

Merlin nodded and walked out, Arthur followed him. "Is something wrong?" he asked his friend.

Merlin looked at him and smiled a little "I think.. I should go back home.. It's not even her first day here and she literally died.." Merlin looked around and then at Arthur "Even though at times it was a pain, I really enjoyed being here with you and everyone else, Arthur.. I loved being your friend." Merlin ran back to Gaius' chambers.

Gaius was in the village buying some ingredients he needed. Merlin thanked god, he wasn't there and went to his room. He sighed and took a bag then put some of his clothes inside and Gaius' magic book at the bottom of his bag. He went to the room Gaius had made for his sister and took the bag he put in there not so long ago. He went to the door but when he opened it there stood Arthur looking at him.

He took the bags and pushed Merlin inside gently. He placed the bags on the ground. "Merlin, how dare you?" Arthur asked mad. He grabbed his wrists and pushed him against the door.

Merlin looked at Arthur surprised "Arthur, please let me go.." he begged him.

Arthur shook his head "You dare to tell me you're gonna leave after you became my best friend, a person I care for deeply?!"

Merlin looked at him "I'm sorry, Sire.. I know you care about me.. so do I.. you're one of the only people I care for deeply as more than a friend.."

Arthur looked at him "Then don't leave, Merlin.. It'll be hard for me to find a servant who does everything wrong like you do, you know that, right?"

Merlin chuckled and nodded "Alright, prat, but only if you promise to train my sister in using a sword so she can protect herself."

Arthur nodded and smiled "I promise, that I will train her whenever we get the chance." He let go of Merlin "now pack your things, and bring me some dinner, idiot."

Merlin sighed and nodded "Yes, you royal prat." he smiled and ran to the kitchen.

Arthur looked after him before realizing what he had just been called "MERLIN!"

* * *

Later, after eating dinner Merlin looked at his little sister and went to talk to her "Catherine.."

Cath looked up at her brother "what is it?" she asked worried because of his tone and that he called her by her full name.

Merlin sighed and sat down beside her. "Do you want to go back home?.." he asked worried.

Cath looked at her brother and shook her head "No, I like it here.. I do feel horrible for leaving mother alone.. but I like being Morgana and Arthur's friend and I love to be around and watch how happy you are to be around Arthur." she smiled.

Merlin looked at her surprised "W-what do you mean?.." he smiled.

Cath chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder "Merlin, you are in love, I have never seen your eyes shine with so much love around anyone, not evn me, and I'm your own flesh and blood." she smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm happy that you found someone to love so deeply, Merlin, even if it's not allowed for you to be together.. I hope Arthur does change that when he becomes king."

Merlin looked at the person he swore to protect "I always wonder how you can see the love in someone's eyes, but not in your own." he sighed and stood up.

Cath looked at him "My own? What do you mean?"

Merlin left for his own room "Figure it out by yourself" he said and closed his door.

She ran after him and banged on his door "Merlin! What do you mean the love in my eyes?!"

Merlin laughed "Sorry, little sis, but that is a secret."

Morgana was at the entrance to the physician's chambers. "Excuse me, Cath?" she walked to her.

Cath turned around "My lady, is something the matter?"

Merlin opened his door and looked at Morgana then at his sister.

Morgana looked at her and smiled a little "You see.. would you mind to come and have some tea with me before bed?"

Cath looked at Merlin then back at Morgana "Sure, my lady, with pleasure" she smiled and followed Morgana out of the room.

Merlin chuckled and sighed "Oh, Cath" he walked to Arthur's room and knocked. "Sire?"

Arthur looked at the door "Merlin? What is it?"

Merlin walked inside "I was wondering if there is anything else you need before I go to bed."

Arthur nodded "actually, there is" he patted the bed.

Merlin went to the bed and sat beside Arthur "and that is?"

Arthur smiled a little "I'm in love.. and I need your help to plan how to ask this person out."

Merlin nodded and smiled falsely "Of course, Sire."

Arthur smiled "Perfect."

Merlin listened to Arthur's suggestions and then said "I think.. a picnic is very romantic.." he smiled a little. "Now if you don't mind, Sire.. I'm gonna go to bed.. It was a tiring day.." he stood up and went to the door fast.

Arthur looked at him surprised "Merlin? Are you alright?.." he asked a little worried about his manservant.

Merlin nodded without looking at him as he had some tears in his eyes. "Perfectly fine, Sire.." he said with a trembling voice and left the room quickly. He ran to Gaius' chambers and entered his room then closed the door.

Cath looked at her brother worried and followed him, she entered the room and walked to his bed. She sat down behind him and put his head on her lap. "Merlin.. what happened? Why are crying?.."

Merlin sniffed and covered his face "A-Arthur is in love.. he asked me for advice on a date.." he tried to stop crying.

Cath sighed and nodded "Don't cry.. Stay in your room tomorrow or go somewhere.. I'll ask someone to replace you.." she smiled a little and stroked her brother's head.

After a few minutes of crying, Merlin finally fell asleep.

Cath smiled a little and stood up then put his head on the pillow. She covered him and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, Merlin.." she left the room and went to her own. She fell asleep not long after laying down on her bed.

* * *

Merlin woke up the next morning and went to wake up his sister, she was already in the hallway, going to Morgana's chambers, he went after her "Cath!" he said as he joined up to her.

Arthur stopped in his tracks as he heard his servant's voice and heard what he talked about to his sister.

Cath looked at brother "What is it, Merlin?"

Merlin hugged her and sighed "Thanks for yesterday.. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that.."

Cath shook her head and hugged him back "I understand.. crying makes you tired.. take it from me.. now go on.. take a day off..or go for a walk, go visit mother.. do anything that takes your mind off that horrible thing.."

Merlin smiled a little "I'm sure that Arthur will get bored with a new servant for a few days.." he smiled a little. "I don't want to leave you here all alone though.."

Cath shook her head "I'll be fine.. but if you do want some company.. I'll come with you, of course.. I'll just have to ask Morgana.. we'll say you're sick and you have to leave.."

Merlin nodded "Thank you.. I'll go and prepare our bags.." he smiled and took off for his chambers again.

Cath watched and smiled a little "Poor, Merlin.. I really hope he gets over him.. or he won't be able to work here anymore.." she sighed and went to Morgana's chambers.

Arthur looked after Cath _"He's leaving.. and if he doesn't get over what?.."_ he turned around and went after Merlin. "Merlin? Are you ok?"

Merlin nodded "Of course, sire.. I just need to leave.. I need to go home for a while.. I'll be back in less than a week though.." he smiled a little and got his bag then his sister's and left the chambers.

Arthur followed and looked at him "What for?" he asked curious.

Merlin looked at him "I'm sorry, my lord.. but it's none of your concern.." he looked away and walked outside waiting for his sister.

Cath had gotten permission from Morgana to leave for a week and went outside to meet her brother. "Ready?" she asked and took her bag.

Merlin nodded and smiled "Let's go.. the sooner we get there the better.." he sighed.

They both took off on foot.

 **I forgot to say this in the first chapter, but I don't own Merlin or any of the Characters, except for Catherine.**


	4. See you later

**A/N: Warning: there will be a death in this Chapter.**

* * *

 **See you later**

After a day and a half of walking or running from other kingdom's knights, the siblings finally reach their hometown. Their mother was very surprised to see them.

"What happened? You just left a few days ago." she asked worried.

Merlin smiled a little "Don't worry, mother, I just needed some time off from being in Camelot" he hugged her.

Cath nodded "And I couldn't let him come alone" she smiled and hugged her mother afterwards.

Hunith nodded "Well come on then, let's get some food into you, I'm sure you're hungry, are you not?" she smiled and went inside with her children. She served them some food and waited for them to finish eating. "So, now Merlin, tell me what is going on?"

Merlin looked at his mother and sighed "I like someone.. But that person is in love with someone else, and I just needed some time off to think" he smiled a little.

Cath nodded "Yeah, let's hope a few days without acting like a servant will do him some good." she patted Merlin's head and smiled.

They spent the whole day talking to their mother about things and Merlin showed her some more spells.

Merlin laid in his bed at night and sighed. "God.. why do I always fall in love with the wrong person?" he looked up.

Cath was looking out of the window at the stars "I wish.. I could help him in anyway.. Arthur loving someone else.. Must really hurt.. And he has to serve him until he dies.." she sighed.

They both fell asleep after some thinking.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Merlin took his sister to the forest to show her some more magic spells they spent the whole morning there, and when they returned, it seemed that something was happening in the village.

"This is all we have, take it and leave" one of the villagers by the name of Matthew told the man known as Kanen.

Kanen looked down at the villager and took the food. "This isn't enough!" he yelled "I'll come back in 2 days for the rest" he said.

Hunith came to the crowd then looked at Kanen. "You will not take our food!" she yelled and started running to him.

Merlin and Cath looked at their mother and started running to her.

Kanen looked down at Hunith "Be quiet, woman!" he hit her in the face. She stumbled back and started falling on the ground.

Cath slid under her mother and caught her before she hit the ground "Mother, are you alright?" she asked worried.

Hunith nodded and looked at her daughter "Thank you.."

Cath nodded and smiled a bit "No need to thank me.."

Kanen looked at her "You look quite nice, maybe I'll take you with me" he said and was about to get off his horse.

Merlin looked at him "You're not taking her anywhere, get lost!" he smacked the horse and it took off quickly.

Kanen looked back and took his crossbow then he shot Merlin in his stomach "I'll be back!" he laughed evilly and left.

Merlin fell onto his knees and took out the arrow, then covered his wound as it started bleeding.

Cath ran to her brother "Merlin!" she looked at the villagers. "Take him inside!"

Some of the villagers picked up Merlin and brought him inside the house, they put him in his bed and left.

Cath sighed and looked at him "Tell me what to do, Merlin.." she said with a trembling voice.

Hunith looked at her son, then left and she took one of the horses that one of Kanen's men left behind. She took off for Camelot as fast as she could.

Merlin looked at his sister weakly and told her what to do.

Cath took everything she needed and did exactly as her brother said. She tried her best to calm down, and treated his wound.

Merlin fell asleep from the pain after she had disinfected it and did everything he said.

Cath smiled a little and bandaged his wound. She covered him and sat down at the edge of the bed.

* * *

Hunith only stopped a few times to water the horse and she reached Camelot at dawn. She entered the castle and saw Morgana "Lady, Morgana.."

Morgana turned around and looked at her. "Hunith?.. What happened? Why is your eye purple?"

Hunith explained it to her and Morgana took her to the throne room.

Arthur looked at them "Morgana? What happened?.."

Hunith looked at him "Kanen.. A man who is taking our food and supplies.. He came by today.. As you can see.. He hurt me..." she sighed. "He also said that the next time he came he'd take the rest of our food.. And my daughter.."

Arthur looked at her "What about Merlin? Is he alright?.."

Hunith looked away "No.. he was injured.. When I left he was in pain and losing a lot of blood.. I don't know if he is still alive.." she wiped a few tears that fell down her cheeks.

Arthur looked at her shocked and angry as she said what happened to Merlin. "Let's go.."

Morgana shook her head "Arthur we need to prepare some supplies.."

Arthur looked at her and sighed "You're right.." he looked away. "We'll leave once the horses are ready.." he looked at her.

Morgana nodded "Come on, Hunith.. Let's go to the kitchen and get some supplies.." she smiled a little and took Hunith to the kitchen.

After around 45 minutes everything was in place, and they all took off for Ealdor.

* * *

At nightfall, they reached Ealdor.

They got off their horses and rushed inside the house.

Arthur ran to the room "Merl-" he got cut off by Cath with a sword at his throat.

Morgana and Hunith followed right after and looked at Cath.

Cath put the sword away "I'm sorry.. You can't be careful enough with a man like Kanen after you.." she looked at Merlin and sighed. "I think it's better if you leave, Arthur.."

Arthur looked at Merlin then at her. "What? Why?!" he asked worried.

Cath noticed the love that Arthur had for Merlin in his eyes then, she looked at Merlin "You're the reason we came here in the first place!" she looked at Arthur. "He does not wish to see you right now.. So please.. Leave.. We can take care of Kanen and his men ourselves."

Arthur looked at them "And how do you plan to do that?"

Cath smiled a little "We'll manage, I can always fight with a sword and so can Merlin.. If he's fine by then."

Merlin opened his eyes, he had been awake ever since they got here "Of course I'll be fine by then" he smiled a little and patted her head after she sat down beside him on the bed.

Cath chuckled and took off his bandage then wrapped a new one around his stomach. "I hope so, I need your help."

Arthur flinched when he saw his manservants wound. "So you do not need our help?.." he turned around "Fine then" he said in an arrogant voice and left the room.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "..." he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Morgana and Hunith followed Arthur.

Cath closed the door and looked at Merlin. "What is it?.." she walked to his bed and sat down beside him.

Merlin looked at her "Arthur is mad.. He really wants to help.." he looked at the ceiling.

Cath sighed and looked at him "I'll call him to come and talk to you.." she smiled a little and stood up then opened the door. "Arthur.. Merlin needs to speak to you.."

Arthur looked at her and nodded then walked inside the room and closed the door when she walked out. "What is it you want, Merlin?.." he looked at his manservant and walked to the bed.

Merlin looked at him "So.. how did your date go?.." he asked in a voice that made it sound like he didn't like Arthur hanging around someone else.

Arthur was surprised by the tone of his friend's voice and sighed "Haven't had the chance to ask this person out on a date.."

Merlin smiled a little to himself "Well, when you return to Camelot, you can do it, I will not be there to support you though" he smiled at his master.

Arthur sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at him. "And, why is that, Merlin?" he asked in a joking type of voice.

Merlin looked at him then looked away "I just think that it will be better for everyone if I remain here and help my mother with things.." he said and looked at Arthur.

He looked at Merlin surprised then sighed. "That is bothersome, I will have no one to polish my armor, wash my clothes and sort them out"

Merlin smiled a little "I'm sure you can find someone to replace me, and who will do a much better job."

Arthur shook his head "I don't think so.. You see, Merlin.. You hold a special place in my heart.. A place that should be occupied by a woman.. Not a man.." he looked down. He placed his hand on Merlin's cheek and smiled a little. "Will you accept my love, and return with me to Camelot?.."

Merlin looked at Arthur surprised and started feeling his cheeks burning. "I don't know, sire.. Should I? I mean.. Your father will not accept your love for your manservant.."

Arthur smiled a little and nodded "But that will change when I become king.. I promise you, Merlin"

Merlin nodded "Alright then, I will return.. But first I have to get rid of Kanen and his men.. He hurt my mother and said he'd take my sister as if she was some kind of object." He clenched his fists and leaned into Arthur's hand on his cheek.

Arthur shook his head and kissed Merlin's forehead "We won't let that happen.. Your sister.. She took care of you, didn't she?"

Merlin nodded "When you explain something to her, she learns fast, it's one of her talents" he smiled. "Why? Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

Arthur smiled "No, I just want to thank her for keeping you safe.. Besides.. She almost chopped my head off.. I'd better not make her mad when she is holding something sharp" he chuckled and stood up. "Get some rest, Merlin" he stood up and left the room.

Merlin sighed and laid back down. "God.." his face was red and he covered himself then closed his eyes.

Arthur walked to Cath "Could we talk for a while?" he asked and left the house.

Cath looked at him curiously and followed "What is it?" she asked worried.

Arthur looked down at her "I wanted.. To thank you.. For keeping Merlin alive.. He means a lot to me.."

Cath nodded "I know, I saw the love in your eyes.. When you asked him, how to ask someone on a date.. He was heartbroken because he thought you were in love with someone else.."

Arthur looked at her and sighed "That is absurd.." he chuckled. "But that is who Merlin is, an idiot."

Cath laughed a little "So, did you guys finally confess?"

Arthur nodded "I just feel bad that our relationship will have to be a secret" he sighed.

Cath smiled "Don't worry, whenever you want to be alone, I'll cover for you"

Arthur smiled back "Thank you.." He cleared his throat "Kanen.. How many men does he have?"

Cath looked around then back at him "Maybe.. 40 or something."

Arthur nodded "Alright.. Well then, you shall be my assistant in training the villagers.. So we can beat him and you both can come back with us."

Cath nodded "With pleasure, there is nothing I want more than my brother to be happy with the person he loves." She smiled and patted Arthur's back "thank you."

They walked back inside and Hunith smiled a little. "Dinner is ready"

They all took a plate and started eating.

Merlin opened the door and came over to them. He also took a plate and started eating.

Cath looked at him "Does it hurt much?.."

Merlin shook his head "A little bit, of course.. But it'll heal in a few days.." he smiled a little and kept eating.

Arthur looked at his manservant and nodded "It better, we need you to fight." He smiled and kept eating.

After dinner, the four young adults go for a walk.

Merlin looked at à and smiled a little.

Cath nodded and looked at Morgana "my lady.. Could you come with me?.." she smiled a little and started walking another way.

Morgana looked at Arthur who nodded. She followed after Cath and looked at her "What's wrong?.." she asked worried.

Cath smiled a little "um.. About what I said when I was dying.. Please don't take it seriously.. I wasn't in my right mind.."

Morgana looked at her a bit hurt and nodded then smiled. "Of course, I know that.."

Cath smiled and nodded "Great.."

Arthur looks at Merlin "Why did she leave?"

Merlin smiled a little "I don't know but now we can have some time alone together."

Arthur blushed a bit "I was so hurt when your mother told us that Kanen had shot you.." He sighed and put his arm around Merlin's shoulder "This is much quieter than Camelot."

Merlin nodded "Yes, it is very peaceful.." he smiled and looked at Arthur. "When you're king.. We can be together.. Right?.."

Arthur nodded "Yes, of course, Merlin.." he hugged him. "Let's go back"

They both returned to the house.

Cath and Morgana came back not long after. They talked some more about other things.

Hunith smiled "Good night, children."

The four young adults looked at her "Good night" they all said in unision.

Morgana smiled at them "It was a long day, good night everyone.." she said and went into Cath's room.

Arthur yawned "Same here, night, Catherine"

Cath nodded "Good night, my lord." She saw him leave and looked at Merlin.

Merlin smiled a little "Will you stay awake?.."

Cath nodded "For a while longer, yes.. But I will go and keep Morgana company." She smiled and stood up. "Good night, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and went to the door to his room "Night, sis.." He smiled a little and went inside his room.

Cath entered her room and looked at Morgana. "Good night, My lady.." She smiled a little and sat down on a chair.

Morgana looked at her "Will you not sleep?" she asked.

Cath shook her head "No, I-I'm not tired.." she smiled a little and closed her eyes.

Morgana nodded "Alright then." She smiled a little and closed her eyes.

The next morning when Merlin woke up, his mother was already awake.

He looked at her "Is Cath already awake?"

Hunith nodded "Mhm, she went to get some more water."

Merlin looked at the door "alone?.. She might get attacked!"

Hunith smiled a little "Merlin, don't forget that your sister has magic, there is no need to worry about her."

Cath opened the door and nodded "exactly" she smiled and put the bucket of water down.

Merlin looked at her "You worry me sometimes" he chuckled and smiled.

Cath smiled back and laughed. "Sorry"

Arthur smiled as he watched from the door. "It seems that you are already having fun, Merlin."

Merlin turned around and looked at his beloved. "Of course, I am" He smiled.

Cath took an apple and started eating "Well, I wanna go for a walk so start eating."

Merlin nodded "As you wish" he chuckled and took a plate then started eating.

Arthur smiled as he also took one then started eating. "A walk? Where to?" he asked curious.

Cath shrugged "Where ever, I don't mind I just like walking" she smiled.

Morgana got out of the room and joined them. "What's going on?"

Merlin looked at her "Nothing at all, just talking about where we should go for a walk."

Morgana took a plate and started eating "How about we go for a picnic somewhere?"

Cath looked at her then at Merlin who nodded. "Alright then, I know the perfect place."

Merlin smiled "We haven't been there in a while have we?"

Cath nodded "Yes, it's been a few months hasn't it?.." she smiled a little and finished her apple.

After they all finished breakfast, Hunith packed some lunch for them and smiled. "Don't come home too late, alright?"

Cath nodded "Of course, mother, we'll be back before nightfall." She smiled and left with her friends.

Merlin looked at his sister and smiled a little. "Are you alright?.."

She nodded "Yes.. just thinking.." she smiled a little "We should change your bandage when we get to the lake."

Arthur was talking to Morgana.

Merlin looked at Arthur from behind. "When we go back, he'll treat me like a servant again.. Especially in front of his father.. Or the knights.."

Cath smiled a little and patted his back gently "Don't worry, someday, you'll be treated like you deserve.. When you tell him about your magic.."

Merlin sighed and rubbed her head "I don't think that, I'll tell him anytime soon.."

Cath grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her head. "I do think that you should.. If he finds out by accident that you have been keeping something so important from him, he might feel betrayed and that you don't love him as much as you do.." She smiled a little.

Merlin looked down at her and nodded "You are right.. But while his father is king.. I can't.." he smiled a little.

She nodded "Do as you please, as long as you're happy." She smiled and looked around "You have to distract them."

He pouted "What? How do you expect me to do that?" he sighed.

She chuckled and looked at him "I don't know, think of something." She looked at a cave that was covered with a wall of leaves.

Merlin went to Arthur and Morgana. "Morgana?"

Arthur and Morgana looked at him "What is it, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled a little "You are a woman.. So, what do you think my sister would like for her birthday?" he asked curious.

Cath looked at the leaf wall and placed her hand on it. **"Bebiede ϸe arisan cwicum"** She whispered and suddenly behind the wall was a passage that led to a beautiful lake.

Morgana looked at Merlin "Well you said she loved to play with swords to fight, so why not just get her one?" she smiled.

Merlin nodded "Yes, thank you!" he smiled and turned around. "Come on, let's go" he walked back to his sister.

Morgana and Arthur followed "Woah.." they said in unision.

They all walked to the lake, Cath smiled "This is our special place, we used to come here a lot when we were younger and when we didn't want to get disturbed" she took the towel and stretched it out on the floor. "This is where I used to train with my sword, and kicked Merlin's ass in fighting." She laughed and went to the lake. "It's weird.. The water here is warm" she put her hand inside.

Merlin nodded and sat down beside Arthur and Morgana "What should we do?" he asked and looked at the lake. He stood up and walked to his sister then pushed her inside the lake and laughed.

Arthur and Morgana laughed.

Cath looked at her brother angry. "Merlin.." she said with an angry voice.

Merlin looked at her and gulped. "I-I'm sorry, please have mercy." He begged as she got out of the lake.

Cath smiled a little "I will not hurt you or push you inside because you're injured." She patted his head "Let's change your bandage, shall we?"

They both walked back to their friends and sat down. Cath got another bandage and replaced the old one. "Now, I have to wait for my clothes to dry." She pouted and laid down then closed her eyes, letting the sun dry her clothes.

Merlin chuckled "Sorry, when I get better you can do that as well." He smiled and looked at Arthur. "Did you even ask your father for permission to come and help us?"

Arthur shook his head "No, he probably doesn't even know where I am, and I have been gone for practically a day, I just said I was going on a one week hunting trip." He smiled.

Morgana chuckled "Let's hope he doesn't kill you when you return." She chuckled and looked at the lake. "It's really pretty, the reflexion of the sun makes a rainbow."

Cath sat up and nodded "Mhm, one of the most beautiful things in the world." She smiled and looked at the rainbow forming a little above the lake.

Merlin smiled "Well, guys, I'm bored and there is nothing for us to do, so let's go inside the lake?" He asked and looked at them.

Arthur looked at him "But what about your wound?"

Merlin smiled and shook his head "Don't worry, you go on inside, I'll tell my sister how to make it so the wound does not get any water."

Arthur and Morgana nodded then they both stood up and went to the lake.

Cath looked at him "You want me to heal it?" She asked and smiled.

He nodded "Do you remember the ones I taught you? Use one of them." He smiled.

Cath nodded and took off his bandage then placed her hand above the wound as not to touch it. " **Wel cene hole** " she whispered. As her eyes glew golden for a few seconds, the wound healed.

She smiled and bandaged him again "There we go."

Merlin patted her head and smiled "I'm proud of you, you learn so much faster than me."

They both stood up and went after their friends who were already inside the lake.

"I always have and I always will, it's the only thing I'm better at than you." She smiled and swam over to Morgana.

Morgana looked at her then at Merlin "Does your wound hurt?" She asked worried.

Merlin shook his head "No, thanks to my sister, she learns faster than me, I told her how to do it once and she remembers. Gaius had to tell me around 3 times for me to remember."

Cath chuckled and nodded "Sorry, dear brother, but that is never going to change. I admit it's weird, but it has always been like that." She smiled and looked up at the sun.

Arthur looked at her "I might just make you my maid than if you learn faster than your brother, for some reason he never listens to me." He chuckled.

Merlin pouted "Hey! No fair!"

Morgana nodded "Yes, she is my maid."

Arthur looked at Morgana and then at Merlin "Fine, do teach your brother how to listen, would you, à?" He looked at her and smiled.

Cath nodded and smiled "Sure, I'll try my best."

After playing around and some more talking, they got out of the lake and had some lunch.

After lunch, they talked a bit over how they should deal with Kanen and his men.

They returned home around 2pm, the sun was still high in the sky, even though Autumn has already started.

Cath looked at Morgana from the back as she was walking in front of her and talking to Arthur.

Merlin looked at his little sister and patted her head lightly. "What are you thinking about?" He asked and smiled.

She looked up at him and smiled a little "Merlin, you know, that we can't beat him without our magic.."

He sighed and nodded "Yes.. but if Arthur or Morgana find out.. They will hate us.." He looked at Arthur.

Cath shook her head and smiled "Arthur loves you for who you are Merlin, even as a sorcerer and even though he is not aware of your magic. Trust me, the only time i've seen love in someone's eyes stronger than his, it was in yours."

Merlin looked down at her and hugged her. "Thank you.." he said and closed his eyes as he laid his head on hers.

Cath smiled and hugged him back "I'm just saying the truth, you know?" She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat fast. "You're thinking of Arthur, aren't you?" she smirked.

He blushed and held her shoulders as he pushed her away gently "What? Never!" He laughed and she did as well.

Arthur and Morgana turned around and looked at their friends. "What are you blabbering about?" Morgana asked and looked at Merlin's slight blush. "Ohhh! Merlin you're blushing, what's going on?"

Merlin looked at his friend and shook his head "Nothing much, we were just talking about.. Uhh"

Cath patted his back and smiled "Love, we were talking about love."

Arthur looked at them "Hm? Whose love?" He looked at Merlin and smiled.

Merlin blushed "Mine, and the person I love. See, my little sister here.." He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She sees love in people's eyes, and she said she has never seen a love so strong as mine and my lover."

Morgana smiled "Aww, Merlin, you have a lover? Who is it?" she looked at him curious and then at Arthur. "Don't you wanna know too?"

Arthur nodded "Why, yes, I am very curious to know who it is that our good friend loves." He smirked "We're waiting, Merlin."

Cath chuckled and looked at Morgana "My lady, he won't tell, it's forbidden, to be in love the way he is."

Merlin nodded "Yes, sadly so, I do hope that when Arthur becomes king, he'd be willing to change this."

Morgana looked at him surprised "Merlin, do you like a man?"

He nodded and looked away. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're disgusted by me.."

She smiled and shook her head "Of course not, Merlin. You can love whoever you want, and if Arthur does decide to change it like that, then I'm all for it."

Cath smiled and walked to Arthur "Arthur, I really hope that you do not take my brother for granted, his love for you is the strongest I have ever seen, it's even stronger than his love for me and I've known him my whole life. Of course, if you do ever hurt my brother, I will kill you, I do not care if you're the king of Camelot by then. My brother and my mother mean the world to me, and I will protect them no matter what." She whispered so that neither Morgana nor Merlin could hear.

Arthur smiled a little and nodded "Of course, I'll never do that.." He said and gulped.

Cath smiled "That's great then!" She patted his back "Let's go back guys." She walked and they all followed.

When they got to the village there he was, Kanen, again ordering his men around "Find me that girl!"

Merlin stood in front of his sister and looked at Arthur. "Arthur.."

Arthur smiled a little "Don't worry, Merlin.. I'll protect all of you."

Cath held her brother's shirt and sighed "Merlin.. He's gonna hurt the villagers, you know I can protect myself, we should be helping them."

Merlin looked down at her "You should hide.. He's after you.."

She shook her head "No, as long as I have a sword, I'll be fine."

Arthur smiled "I did bring a sword for you and also for Merlin, let's go."

They sneaked behind the house and went inside.

Arthur took a bag and gave each of his friends a sword. "Where's your mom?"

Merlin walked out of the house "Mother?"

Arthur and Morgana followed and Cath looked out the window.

Hunith was looking up at Kanen. She was being held down by one of his men. "Where is that daughter of yours?"

Hunith looked at him "You will never touch her."

He smirked "That so? Well, if I try to kill you, do you think she'll come out of her hiding place?" He took a sword and pointed it at her.

Cath looked at him. "Merlin.."

Merlin looked at her and smiled a little "Don't worry.. I'll protect mother.." he walked to his mother "Let her go, would you?" He sighed and looked at Kanen.

Arthur snuck up behind Kanen and put his sword at his throat "Do as he says, please" he said in a sarcastic tone and smiled.

Kanen looked at his man, who let her go and Merlin helped her up then took her inside. "Pendragon.. What is this? You have no business here."

Arthur smiled "Actually, I do, see that girl you want to take is one of my friends, and her brother.." he held the sword tighter against his throat so that he started bleeding a little. "The boy you shot, is my best friend… you have done bad things, Kanen."

Cath walked to him "You heard, Arthur." She smiled a little "The next time, you decide to touch my mother, make sure you do it without us seeing it."

Arthur took away his sword. "I like this girl, she will be a great ally in the future, I'll make her a knight of Camelot." He chuckled.

Cath smiled "Thanks!" She looked at Kanen "We'll let you go this time, if you come back here, I will personally put my sword through your chest." She turned around and walked to Arthur.

Arthur looked at Kanen "I.. will never in my life, make this woman mad.." he said a little scared and started walking inside.

She smiled and followed him. "Are you really scared of me?" She asked and chuckled.

He looked at her "Who, me? Never" he laughed.

She laughed and smiled "Thanks, Arthur.. For your help.."

He nodded "Of course, I'll always help you.. Merlin needs you in his life, he was crying when he thought you died.. It really hurt me to see him like that.." he looked down at her. "I'm happy, I met you, you're mostly the reason why Merlin is so happy, I love to see him happy." He smiled.

Cath looked up at him "I don't get it, right now you're this sweet and nice guy, and I'm sorry, but sometimes you act like a clotpole!" She laughed.

Arthur looked at her "Ahh, so Merlin thought you that word huh?" He laughed and nodded "I suppose so."

Kanen got a crossbow that was on the ground. "You think, I'll let you live!?" He shot an arrow at them

Cath pushed Arthur away gently so he stepped out of the way and took a step back so it hit a wall. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

Arthur nodded "Thank you" He looked at Kanen. "You should have taken the chance and left." He sighed.

Merlin looked at Kanen "What did you just try to do?!" He asked angry and walked to him, he started fighting him with his sword. "I can overlook the fact that you tried to kill me, but I will not forgive you for trying to kill my sister or Arthur!" He kept fighting him, both of them getting hit and hurt in the process. "If you ever dare to come after one of them again, I swear to god, that I will make your death so painful that you will be begging for me to kill you." He managed to stab Kanen in the leg so that he fell down on his knees. Merlin looked down at him "Now leave, before I change my mind and kill you on the spot." He turned around and walked to Arthur and his sister.

Kanen looked at the three of them and laughed "Thanks but, I'll take my chance." He got the crossbow again and shot it at Arthur.

William jumped in front of him, the arrow hitting him right above his heart. Merlin caught him before he could fall.

Arthur looked at him surprised "You saved me.. Even if you hate people of my status.."

William laughed a little as he cried in pain "Well.. you seem different.. And these two seem to really trust you.."

Arthur looked at him then at the villagers "Let's take him inside!" He said and it was done.

Merlin looked at his best friend and tried to calm him down. "Will.." He said starting to cry.

William smiled a little and groaned in pain "Don't cry, Merlin.." he said weakly.

Cath watched as William was brought inside a house and looked at Kanen. "You son of a bitch.." She looked at him, anger and pain flowing through her body. She grabbed the handle of her sword, her hands shaking in anger, she wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill him so bad.

Hunith looked at her daughter, she was worried that if she got even angrier, she would lose control of her magic. She held her daughter's hand "Catherine, calm down.. Please.."

Arthur nodded "Go to your brother, I'll take care of him." He laid a hand on her shoulder.

Cath looked at him and nodded "Alright.." she agreed as she walked inside, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Will looked at her and smiled a little. "Catherine.. You shouldn't cry over anyone." He placed his hand on her cheek.

She smiled a little and held his hand against her cheek. "I will cry, when the bravest people I have ever known die.."

He smiled in pain and nodded "You know.. I like you.."

Cath chuckled a little and nodded "I know, Will.. I like you too.. I've had for a long time.. Ever since you saved me from those bullies all those years ago" She tried her best to distract him.

He nodded "I know, Merlin told me" he chuckled and looked up at her.

She looked at him and then at Merlin. Merlin nodded and put Will gently on her lap. She held him close and looked at the arrow. Will looked at her, the light fading from his eyes. Cath looked at him and smiled a little, her face wet with tears.

Will smiled back a little "can.. I get my first and last kiss?.." He struggled to talk.

Cath nodded "Yeah.. of course.." She said with a shaky voice, and leaned down. She kissed him gently avoiding the arrow in his chest.

As she pulled away he asked her gently "And.. sing for me.. One last time.."

She looked at him and nodded as she started singing a lullaby.

William smiled as he slowly faded away, giving his last breath, his hand falling from her cheek.

Cath cried and held William's body. Merlin looked at his sister, trying his best not to cry again.

Arthur looked at Kanen "You bastard.." he picked up his sword.

Merlin walked to his sister and placed his hand on her head.

Cath looked at her brother, she knew he was worried and so was her mother, he probably felt that her magic was trying to burst out.

They both walked outside, when Cath saw Kanen she wanted to attack him right away, but Merlin held her back. "Calm down, Catherine."

Kanen looked at her "So cute, you need big brother to protect you?" He laughed.

Arthur looked at him annoyed "Just shut up." He stabbed him just above his heart, like William. But he also moved his sword around a bit so he suffered a lot more than William.

Merlin looked at Arthur feeling grateful that they met each other. He knew Arthur would always protect him and his sister.

Kanen looked at Arthur and laughed. "Should I take you with me?" Before he even finished asking, he already had his sword in his hand, ready to stab Arthur fatally.

Merlin watched as Kanen was about to stab Arthur. "Arthur!" He yelled his beloved's name and started running to him.

Arthur closed his eyes, preparing himself to get stabbed, except he heard something crack. When he opened his eyes, Kanen was around 3 meters (around 10 feet) away from him.

Catherine was standing between the two, it seemed she had punched Kanen in the face. "Do not, hurt anyone else" Her voice was deep, probably because she was mad.

Arthur backed away _"I think she broke her hand.."_ He walked to Merlin and hugged him. "I'm okay.."

Merlin hugged him back but looked at his sister. "She is completely pissed off. I'm scared.." He laughed a little and let go because Morgana had stepped outside of the house with Hunith. He smiled a little _"She put magic into that punch, or he wouldn't have flown back that much."_

Kanen held his face "You bitch! That hurt!"

Cath smiled a little and walked to him "Too bad for you, and I'm not your mother, so don't call me a bitch." She looked down at him.

Kanen nodded "I have a much better word for you." He smirked "You are a monst-" before he could finish, he was dead.

Arthur had shot him with a crossbow and sighed "Annoying jackass"

Cath looked down at Kanen's dead body. _"A monster?.."_ She tried her best to calm down.

Merlin walked to her and hugged her "Don't listen to that bastard.. You're not a monster, Cath, if anyone was a monster, it was him." He smiled a little.

Arthur walked to them "Why don't you take your sister for a walk? The rest of the village and I will take care of everything.. She needs to calm down."

Merlin nodded and smiled a bit "Thanks, Arthur.." He took his sister's hand and led her to the forest.

Cath looked up and felt the breeze on her face, still wet with tears, so the wind was colder than usual. She looked at her brother "Merlin.. I'm scared.."

He looked at her "Scared of what?" He asked surprised, his sister was never scared, unless it's of spiders but nothing other than that.

She sighed and looked down "What if I ever do really turn into a monster? I'll hurt you, mother and maybe even Arthur.. I could never forgive myself if I did.."

He smiled a little and shook his head "You will never be a monster, unless you use your magic for bad reasons, but I doubt it. I know you, Cath, I know you would never turn to the dark side."

She looked at him and nodded "Of course not, magic should be used for good, and that alone." She smiled.

He looked ahead "He didn't deserve to die like that.. In pain.." he looked down.

She held his hand "I do hope my singing helped a little.."

He nodded "Yes, your voice is heavenly.." He smiled and patted her head.

"They should be finished by now.. It's been 10 minutes..Let's go" She grabbed his hand and dragged him back home.

When they walked inside their house, Hunith looked at her children. Morgana was beside her, talking to Arthur.

Hunith walked to them. "Are you two alright?" She asked worried.

Merlin smiled a little and nodded "Yes, mother, were fine.." He looked at Arthur "So.. is it ready?.."

Arthur nodded "Yes.. everyone is waiting for us.." he smiled a little.

He nodded "Let's go then.." He left the house and walked to the field, where a bed made of big branches of wood with William's body on top was waiting for them.

Everyone followed after him, Arthur worried about his lover walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Merlin.. You're not ok are you?.."

He looked at Arthur "Could be better.." he smiled a little "Will was my best friend ever since we were little kids.."

They reached the rest of the villagers and William's mother was standing there with a torch, waiting to light the fire. She looked at them "Catherine.. It was you he loved.. So would you please do the honors?.." Her voice was shaky, clearly from crying.

Cath looked at her and nodded "Of course.." She walked to her and took the torch. She walked closer and looked at his face, tears starting to fill her eyes as memories of their childhood came to mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her brother.

He smiled a little, tears already flowing down his cheeks. "It's okay to cry.. Come now.." He held the torch as to tell her to throw it inside.

She looked at William one last time before throwing the torch on his body. They both watched as the fire burned their friend's dead body.

Cath hugged her brother and closed her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He stroked her back slowly trying to calm her down. "Shh.. it's ok now.."

The villagers all started walking back, except for Cath, Merlin and Arthur who stayed behind. Merlin smiled a little and looked at Arthur.

He walked to them and patted Cath's head "I'm sorry.. If I had killed him sooner, this wouldn't have happened.

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "It's not your fault, it was Kanen's fault, none of this would have happened, if he wasn't so greedy and came to take our crops."

Merlin nodded "And if Will didn't want to save you, he wouldn't have, even if you're royalty.. He just did because he saw how much we both care for you." He smiled a little and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur looked at Merlin surprised and smiled "You're probably right.. Thanks Merlin.." He looked at them "Let's go back shall we? It's almost nightfall, we should rest, so that we can leave for Camelot at dawn, the sooner we get there the better, my father will probably throw me in the stocks for a whole month." He sighed.

Cath looked at him "Would he really do that to his own son?" She asked amazed and laughed.

Merlin nodded "You bet, Arthur did it to me when I first got to Camelot because I went against him when he was mistreating a servant."

Arthur sighed "I was not! I was training! I had to keep in shape!" He pouted.

Merlin looked at his lover "by throwing daggers into a moving target that he was holding?" He smiled "If you ever do that with me, you will pay."

Arthur looked at his lover "What? I would never do that to you Merlin!" He smiled and rubbed his head.

Merlin looked at him "Arthur! My hair!" He pouted.

Cath chuckled and smiled "Come on.. Let's go back inside.. It's getting cold.." She started walking.

Merlin nodded and started following her. "Well it is almost November, isn't it?" He smiled knowing his birthday was coming soon, and that he could spend his day with Arthur.

Arthur looked at them and followed. They got into the house 5 minutes after walking, they took their time.

Cath looked out the window, it was almost completely dark. She sighed and looked at her mother who was making food. Merlin was talking to the prince and the king's ward. She went to help her mother in the kitchen. She sighed as she felt a little light headed.

Hunith looked at her daughter "Are you ok?.." She asked worried and stopped what she was doing. She was ready to call her son if anything happened.

Cath nodded and smiled a bit "Just a little headache.." She rubbed the back of her head and winced a bit. She felt something wet on her hand and looked at it, it had some blood on it, she supposed it was from the wound.

Her mother got a chair and sat her daughter down. "Stay out" she said and went out of the kitchen. "Merlin! Come here quickly, please"

The three young adults looked at her and Merlin stood up then walked to the kitchen. "What is it?"

Hunith sighed and pointed to her daughter "her wound reopened.." she looked at him.

Merlin nodded and walked to her. He pushed some of her hair to the side and looked at the wound. "It just opened a little bit, you'll be fine, I just need to stitch it up again and bandage it this time, okay?"

Cath nodded a bit and closed her eyes. Arthur and Morgana walked inside. "Is everything ok, Merlin?" Arthur asked his lover worried.

Merlin nodded and smiled a little. "Yes, her wound just reopened a little, probably from the fight.." He looked at his mother. "I need some water."

Hunith nodded and got a bucket then left to go to the well. Morgana followed her and helped her.

Merlin sighed and got a piece of cloth from one of the cabinets and waited for the water.

Arthur walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "You can do this, Merlin." He smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

Merlin blushed and nodded "I can" He looked at his sister "I'll give you something to help you sleep when I'm done ok? It will hurt a lot and the more you rest the better." He started making some medicine to put on the wound, once it was clean.

Cath nodded slightly "Alright.. Thanks.." she smiled a little.

Morgana and Hunith came back with the bucket of water.

Merlin took a bowl and got some water, then he dipped the cloth inside and started cleaning her wound. "You guys should wait outside, this might get a little messy." He looked at them and they did as they were told.

Cath tried her best to stay awake, she had a very big headache and all she wanted to do was to sleep, but she knew it would only burden her brother if she did sleep. "Merlin… why don't you just use your magic?.." She whispered quietly as to make sure no one could hear her.

Merlin looked at her "It's best if I don't or they will find it weird.. I know you're in pain.. But when we get to Camelot I'll ask Gaius to give you a potion to help with your headache.." He smiled a little and continued to clean her wound. "I'll be back in a minute.. Let me just finish the medicine to put on it."

Cath watched as he did just that, trying her best to keep focused on what he was doing rather than the severe headache.

Once Merlin was finished he grabbed a different cloth and gave it to her. "Bite on it.. This is gonna sting a lot.." He smiled a little.

She looked at him "Oh god.. Ok" She placed it in her mouth like he said and Merlin started applying the medicine to the wound. Cath flinched in pain as she felt the medicine burning in her wound, she bit the cloth and tried her best not to cry.

Once Merlin finished he placed a bandage around her head so as not to dirty her pillow when she slept. "Alright I'm done" He smiled a little, but when he looked at her, she had already passed out from the pain. He removed the cloth and sighed a bit. "Arthur, help me get her to her bed please!" He asked his lover who came inside and helped his manservant move his sister to her room.

"Did she fall asleep that fast?" He asked his manservant as he looked at his sister. "She was crying?"

Merlin nodded "She passed out from the pain.. But it's better like this.. That medicine will heal anything.." He smiled and walked outside.

Arthur followed him and closed the door. "We should depart for Camelot as soon as she wakes up, Merlin."

Merlin nodded "You're right.. You've been here too long.. Your father will kill you." He chuckled.

Arthur pouted "It's not funny, he'll throw me in jail for a month!" He sighed. "You won't see me for a month."

He smiled "Of course, I will, I'd find a way to go and see you, I would have to bring you food anyway, I'm your manservant."

Hunith looked at them "How is she doing, Merlin?" she asked worried.

Merlin smiled and shook his head "She is fine, mother, she's sleeping, she needs rest, that's all."

Morgana smiled "That's great, I'm sorry, but I'm hungry.."

Hunith smiled and nodded "Dinner is ready, don't worry" She went to the kitchen and took some bowls then served some food for each of them. She took the bowls and placed them on the table when they all sat down. She got a spoon for each of them and put them in the bowls. "Eat up!" She smiled and took her bowl then started eating, and so did the rest of them.

After they finished and talked for a while, Morgana and Hunith left to go to bed. Arthur looked outside the window. "Do you like the stars, Merlin?" He looked at his lover who nodded.

Merlin smiled "Not as much as my sister though, sometimes days went by without her sleeping because she kept looking at the stars all night on the roof." He chuckled and looked out the window. "Let's go to sleep, Arthur" He walked to his room and opened the door, then both of them walked inside.

The next morning, Hunith woke up at dawn and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She was surprised, breakfast was already on the table and her daughter had just washed her hands. "Cath, are you ok?" she asked worried.

Cath looked at her mother and nodded "I'm feeling much better now, thanks to Merlin's medicine, but it was really painful." She smiled a little and sat down at the table then started eating breakfast.

Merlin yawned as he opened the door and went to the table, he hadn't even realized his sister was there until she talked.

Cath looked at her brother "Hey, Merlin." She smiled.

He looked at her surprised "Cath, are you feeling better?" He smiled.

She nodded "A lot better, thanks." She smiled back and kept eating.

A few minutes later, Arthur and Morgana arrived at the same time. Cath looked at them. "You really are used to sleeping late huh?" She chuckled.

Morgana looked at her and smiled "I see that you're also feeling better huh?"

Cath nodded and finished eating. "Yeah, much better" She smiled.

Arthur and Morgana started eating. Merlin ate and watched as his sister looked out the window. He thought to himself. _"She looks happy.. But she isn't.. Not at all.."_ he sighed and looked at his bowl.

Arthur looked at his lover worried "What's wrong, Merlin?.." he asked curiously.

Merlin smiled a bit and shook his head "Nothing, sire.. Don't worry.." He smiled and finished eating.

Cath sighed and she walked outside. She jumped onto a wall near the house and then onto the roof. She laid down and closed her eyes.

Merlin followed her and smiled a bit, he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her head gently. "You're not okay, are you?"

She shook her head slightly "Merlin.. Everyone around me ends up dying.. What if you, or mom.. Or even Arthur die because of me?.." She covered her eyes and tried not to cry.

Merlin looked down at her surprised. "Don't say that, we all love you, and we won't die, especially not me." He leaned down and hugged her gently. "I promise.. I'll never leave you." He smiled a little.

Cath nodded and hugged him back "Come on.. We should start heading back to Camelot." She got up then got down the same way she came up.

He followed and they both went inside then started packing. Arthur went to help Merlin when he was finished eating and Morgana went to help Hunith washing everything.

Cath smiled when she finished packing and walked out of her room, she placed the bag down and waited for her brother. She watched the villagers work and the children play.

Merlin walked out with Arthur and looked at her. "Ready to go?" He asked and she turned to them and nodded.

Hunith smiled and watched as her children left with their friends. "Be careful!"

Merlin nodded "We will! Don't worry!" He smiled and got onto a horse. Arthur and Morgana got on one as well.

Cath hugged her mother "I'll send you a letter once we arrive." She smiled and got behind her brother. She placed her hands around his waist and the horses started trotting away.

They reached Camelot around two days later, they all went to their own rooms.

Cath wrote a letter and sent it to her mother.

Gaius gave her some medicine.

Merlin took care of the horses.

Morgana and Arthur were both scolded and thrown into the cells for a week by the king.

 **A/N: Hey everyone.. Forgive me for taking so long.. But school takes up a lot of time.. And someone very dear to me was killed.. And it's been very hard for me right now.. He was like a father to me.. I miss him more than anything.. Knowing that it could have been prevented, I am so pissed off and sad right now.. But Merlin made me feel better. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I've also already started Chapter 5 so i'll post it ASAP. Do not stop reading please, I will finished this story! Please review so I can keep motivated. :D**


	5. Cath's bad luck

**Cath's bad luck**

A couple of days later, Merlin got up and went to wake up his sister, he was surprised to see that she was not there. He went down to Gaius, turned out that he wasn't there either.

" _Weird.. Where could they have gone to?"_ he thought to himself as he saw some food on the table for him with a note from Gaius and his sister.

It read:

" _Hey, Merlin, we're very sorry for not being there when you wake up, but we have gone out to get some herbs and might not be back until at least lunch time._

 _Gaius says he's leaving you in charge until we return, don't miss us too much!_

 _Signed, Gaius and Cath"_

Merlin finished reading and was a little sad "they forgot my birthday.." he said as he took the plate and started eating the food they left behind for him. "I hope Arthur remembers at least.." he said to himself.

As soon as he finished eating, he took off to his beloved's bedroom, to see that he was already up and dressed.

Merlin looked at him surprised "Sire, you're dressed!" he said as he walked to Arthur.

Arthur looked at the man he loved "Merlin, I'm not that dumb, I can get dressed on my own, you know?" he said and chuckled a little.

Merlin nodded "I do, but I like dressing you up myself" he said and smirked.

Arthur blushed a little and nodded "Alright, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for tomorrow." he smiled and laughed a little as Merlin's cheeks started turning red.

After Arthur ate breakfast, Merlin looked at him "Sire, haven't you forgotten anything?" he asked full of hope that his lover would remember his birthday.

Arthur knew it was his birthday but remembered what he was told this morning when he got woken up by Gaius.

 **Flashback:**

 **Arthur looked at Gaius who had just woken him up earlier than he usually got up.**

" **What is it, Gaius?" He asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.**

 **Gaius looked at him "You know what day it is today, don't you, sire?" he asked worried.**

 **Arthur nodded "Of course, I do, it's a very important day for most of us." he said smiling.**

 **Gaius nodded "Good, but sadly, you will have to pretend, that you don't remember. Catherine is planning a surprise party, but Merlin can't know, and you will have to keep him busy the whole day."**

 **Arthur looked at his friend "You do know, that he will be very sad if he thinks we forgot about his birthday, right?" he asked worried.**

 **Cath finally spoke outside of his room "Of course, we do, but it's the only way that he won't suspect anything.. Please, it has been a while since he's had a birthday party with some friends.." she said sad.**

 **Arthur sighed and nodded "Alright, but just because you asked me."**

 **Flashback end.**

Arthur looked at Merlin "Have I? Is it important?"

Merlin shook his head and smiled a bit "No, just wondering.." he said sad.

Arthur felt so bad for doing this but he had to. "Well, Merlin, let's go hunting?" he asked and smiled. He got up and walked out of his room and to the stables. "Where is your sister?"

Merlin followed and sighed "She went with Gaius for the day to go and pick up herbs or whatever he needs" he smiled a little.

Arthur noticed this and smiled a little "that's good, they can get to know each other that way, right?"

Merlin nodded "Yes, you're right, Sire" he smiled and started preparing some horses.

Arthur waited and watched _"This party better be worth it.. He might not think that I love him as much as I do, if he thinks I forgot his birthday..."_

After Merlin finished they took off for the forest. He looked around trying to find his sister and Gaius.

Cath smiled and they both walked back to Camelot "the party will have to be in your chambers though, is that ok?" she looked at the old man.

Gaius nodded "Of course, it's rare for us to celebrate anything"

Cath smiled "Well i'll go and ask Morgana if she wants to make the cake with me." she said as they reached the castle. She ran upstairs to her lady's room and knocked. "Morgana?"

Morgana opened the door and looked at Catherine "where have you been? I was worried"

Cath smiled a little and closed the door after walking inside. "I'm sorry, I was outside with Gaius, and now I'm here to ask for you help, in making a cake for later tonight"

Morgana looked at her "Yes, of course, Merlin's birthday should be celebrated." she smiled.

Cath nodded and smiled "Thank you, my lady, I'll be grateful for your help, but Merlin thinks that we all forgot his birthday, so you will have to keep it a secret. Arthur is keeping him busy until later"

Morgana nodded "My lips are sealed, my friend" she chuckled, and Cath laughed as they took off for the kitchen.

Once there Cath took a look around to find everything they needed. She got almost all the ingredients "Now for the most important ingredient.." she got some cocoa and smiled.

Morgana chuckled and looked at her "Do you like baking?" she asked her maid curious, who nodded in return.

After mixing everything they needed together and putting the cake in the oven, Cath looked at her "Thanks for the help, Morgana" she smiled.

Morgana blushed and nodded "No problem at all, I enjoyed it a lot" she smiled.

Cath nodded "Me too" she looked out the window "It's almost noon, I'll go and set up a plate for you."

Morgana looked at her "No need, I'm not hungry, besides gotta keep some space for our cake, later on right?" she smiled and Cath nodded.

Merlin and Arthur had caught a deer. Merlin was still down and didn't smile almost all day. Arthur felt horrible, he had to see him smile soon or he might just burst.

As they reached the castle, Gaius was waiting for them.

Merlin looked at the physician "Gaius, what's wrong?" he asked.

Gaius smiled and shook his head "Nothing at all, it just seems your sister and I finished earlier than expected, how was your hunt?"

Arthur smiled and looked at the deer "I think it went really well" he looked at Merlin who nodded slightly.

"Well, let's go inside, Cath and Morgana are waiting for us to eat since the King already ate." Gaius smiled and walked inside.

Arthur gave the deer to a few guards and told them to bring it to the kitchen, then he and Merlin followed Gaius inside.

Cath and Morgana had just gotten inside the dining room, they had told the cook that when they were finished, she was to bring the cake.

Morgana was happy, because Cath had taught her how to bake a cake "It was much easier than I expected" she smiled.

Cath nodded "Yeah, once you get the hang of it, it's one of the easiest things to do" she smiled.

At that moment Merlin, Arthur and Gaius walked inside and Arthur closed the door behind them.

"So what are we gonna eat?" Merlin asked curious.

"Is chicken ok with everyone? It was already made" Cath said and smiled.

Everyone nodded and some servants came inside to serve the food and some wine or water for the underaged.

Cath pouted "Why do I have to drink water?" she asked and crossed her arms.

Merlin laughed "Because you're still only 20 years old, just wait a few more months alright?" he smiled.

Arthur watched him smile and felt a little better "Merlin, your sister is the only one who makes you smile right away" he said and looked at him.

Merlin looked at Arthur "you think so?" he smiled.

"Come on, you two, dig in, there's still dessert" Morgana said and smiled "Cath and I made it, I wanted to learn how to bake." That being said, they all digged in.

Around 40 minutes later after eating and some more talking, Cath and Morgana went to Gaius' chambers to prepare a little party.

"So where are we gonna eat dessert?" Merlin asked curious.

Gaius looked at him "In my chambers, so no one will see us stuff ourselves with cake." he smiled. "Don't worry, though, Cath and Morgana will come and get us."

Morgana smiled and went to go get them "Let's go, the cake is waiting for us to eat it."

They all walked back.

" _So.. they make a cake but forget my birthday.. Why does it hurt so much?..."_ he looked down and kept following them.

Morgana opened the door and everyone says "Happy Birthday, Merlin!" they all smile at him.

Merlin looked at all of them with tears in his eyes. "How could you?..all of you?.."

His sister looked at him confused. "Merlin, what's wrong?" she asked him. "This was my idea.. Don't blame them, they just helped me do all this. I just wanted you to have a nice birthday.."

Merlin looked at her "You asked my friends to make it look like they forgot my birthday.. Arthur kept me busy the whole day, so the three of you had time to do all this?" He looked at Arthur.

Arthur nodded a little and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder "Your sister wanted to make a party so we could all celebrate together.."

Merlin looked at his sister "You made me feel like I wasn't important to any of you! That's not nice, not at all!" He sighed deeply then looked at her with an angry expression. "I hate you!" He said angry and ran out of the room.

Arthur ran after him "Merlin! Are you out of your mind?!" He asked him a bit pissed off. "She was trying to make this a special birthday for you, saying you hate her is a bit too much no!?"

Cath looked at the door. _"He.. hates me?.."_ She ran to her room and got her bag, she packed everything that was important to her and left the room.

Morgana looked at her "Where are you going?" She asked worried.

Cath looked at her "I'm leaving.. I'm sorry, Morgana.. You too Gaius.." she smiled a little and left the physician's chambers.

Morgana and Gaius didn't move. "Gaius.. Her eyes.. They had no.. light.. No feelings.. Is she ok?" She looked at her old friend.

Gaius smiled a little "Her brother meant a lot to her.. He is probably one of the things she loves most.. I don't think she's ok.. He broke her heart.. And now.. She might never forgive him.." He looked outside the window, Cath was already at the gates, she had probably ran.

Merlin turned around and looked at his lover. "She made me think you didn't care about me, Arthur! You out of everyone!"

Arthur sighed and nodded "Yes.. but you should apologize.. It was out of love, what she did.." He smiled a little and held out his hand. "Let's go back and apologize.."

Merlin saw the sadness in his eyes and nodded. He took his hand and they both went back to the chambers. He looked around "Where is my sister?"

"She left.." Morgana looked at Merlin "She just wanted to make you happy.. We never intended for it to hurt you.. She said it had been awhile since you had celebrated your birthday with friends.." she looked at the cake. "She had so much fun baking that cake for you.. I've never seen someone so happy about a cake.. How she smiled when she said you'd love the cake.. And now she left.." she turned around and left the room.

Gaius looked at him "She will die in a few hours with the cold that is outside.." he sighed and took a piece of cake. He handed it to Merlin who took it and looked at it.

Arthur looked at his beloved "Merlin.. you shouldn't have gotten mad at her.. She might do something you will regret.." he walked to the door and opened it, he left the room and the castle.

Merlin ate the piece of cake and then placed the plate on the table. He ran out of the castle and saw his two friends waiting for him with a horse.

"Let's go, Merlin" Arthur said and smiled a little. Merlin got on the horse and sighed. They left Camelot and went to search for Catherine.

Cath looked around "Where am I?" she rubbed her arms, it was starting to turn dark and a cold autumn night was approaching. She sat down against a tree and looked up "It's cold.." she watched as the sunset began earlier than usual and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her _"Mavis.."_ she opened her eyes but saw no one around. _"Mavis.. Sister of Emrys.."_

She looked at the sky it was already starting to turn a black bluish color. _"Emrys? You mean Merlin?.. Why would you call him that?.."_ She stood up and started walking towards some lights that were a bit far "That's not Camelot.. Where am I?.."

" _You know the meaning of Emrys, and of Mavis, do you not?"_ the voice asked again.

Cath stood still _"As a matter of fact, I do.. I spent a lot of time with druid children, when I was a child myself.. They taught the druid language to me and I helped them understand our language some more."_

" _Druid language and Dragon language has always been a part of you, why do you think you and your brother have magic? Your father is a Dragonlord."_ the voice suddenly disappeared and everything was quiet.

"A Dragonlord?.. That is why Merlin and I were born with magic?" she smiled a little "Doesn't matter anymore.. We have always been close, but now he hates me.." she walked a bit more and then got some wood and started a fire. **"Forbearnan.."** she said and sat down very closely.

Merlin looked up at the sky, he could feel how cold it was. "Dear god.. She must be freezing.. She didn't have any clothes that are very warm.." he looked around "It's dark.. We will barely be able to see anything.."

Arthur looked at him "Don't worry, Merlin, she told you before not to underestimate her." He smiled a little and looked around. "Let's make some torches.." he got off his horse and gathered some thick and long sticks. He saw Morgana looking around and looked at Merlin. "Merlin, would you?" he gave them to Merlin who went further into the forest.

" **Forbearnan.."** he said and the tip of the sticks lit up. He walked back and gave one to Morgana, to Arthur and kept the last one to himself. "Let's go.. We have to find her or she will freeze to death out here.."

They all got on their horses and kept looking around.

Arthur saw some light "Look, that seems to be a fire up ahead.." he pointed and they galloped there faster.

Cath heard some horses and thought it might be thieves, so she ran behind a tree to hide. She tried to calm her breathing, she was shivering from the cold.

Merlin got off his horse as soon as they reached the fire and he looked around. He walked to the fire and looked at it. _"This fire was made with magic, it was probably her, since this is still Camelot..no one would dare to use magic.."_ he looked around. "Cath.. come on out, let's go home.." he said and waited.

Cath thought for a bit, then she walked out of hiding. She looked at him "Fine, but do not talk to me.." she walked to them and looked at them.

Morgana took a blanket and wrapped it around Cath. "God.. you're freezing.. Your lips are all purple.." she rubbed Cath's arms and smiled a little.

Cath smiled a little and nodded "Thank you, my lady.." she tried her best to stay up on her knees. "So cold.." she leaned against Morgana. "I can't feel my legs.." she closed her eyes.

Arthur picked her up and put her on Merlin's horse. "Let's hurry, she needs some warmth.."

They got back on their horses and took off for Camelot.

When they got there, Arthur picked up Cath and took her to Gaius' chambers.

Merlin followed and looked at him "Thank you, sire.. I'll warm her up and come bring you dinner soon." He smiled a little and walked to Cath while Arthur left the room. Merlin got some blankets and covered her. He rubbed her through the blankets a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you.. I just couldn't stand the fact, that Arthur or you forgot my birthday.. Two of the most important people in my life.." he looked down.

Cath looked at her brother and tried to move her hands. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for you to be sad.. But it was the only way to make a surprise party for you.." she smiled a little and closed her eyes. "I'll be fine.. Go take care of Arthur.. And bring Morgana some food as well, please.. I don't think I'll wake up for today.."

Merlin nodded and left the room then closed the door. He sighed and left to go get some food for Arthur and Morgana.

The next day, almost at noon, Cath woke up yelling and crying from a nightmare. "Huff.." she said between intense and deep breaths.

Merlin ran inside the room followed by Gaius, Arthur and Morgana. "What's wrong?!" he looked at his little sister and ran to her bed, he sat down beside her and hugged her.

Cath looked at her brother and hugged him back crying, trying to calm down. "M-Merlin.." she said in a weak voice, you could clearly see she was scared. "I had a horrible nightmare.. One of those very realistic ones.."

Gaius looked at her "What about them?" he asked curious.

Merlin looked at him "Usually, when she has these types of nightmares or dreams, realistic ones, it's something that will most certainly happen in the future." He looked back at his sister. "What happened for you to be crying and yelling so much?.."

Cath looked at Arthur "You.. were killed.. And there was nothing Merlin or I could do.. You were killed by someone who was dressed in all black.." she looked at her brother "Merlin.. that druid boy.. Mordred.. Have you met him yet?"

Merlin nodded "Yes.. we helped him escape execution.. Why?" he shook his head "You don't mean?"

Cath nodded "It will be Mordred killing you, Arthur.. Now where did you take him?"

Morgana looked at her maid "Why do you want to know?"

Cath looked at her lady "I'm sorry, Morgana.. But I will not let him kill Arthur and leave Merlin all alone.. I need to kill the boy.. You should have done it Merlin… you were warned.."

Merlin looked at his sister and sighed "You're right..I should have listened to him.." he looked at Arthur then at Morgana. "I'm sorry, Morgana, I know you care deeply for Mordred, but Cath is right.. We have to go and kill him.."

Arthur looked at Merlin "Are you out of your mind? He could be anywhere in the five kingdoms! It could take you years to find him!" He walked to them and looked at Cath.

Cath nodded "Arthur is right, that's why, Merlin, you must stay here, while I go and look for the boy." she smiled a little "You need to guide him to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known."

Merlin looked at his sister and sighed "You can't go alone.." he looked at Arthur.

Cath chuckled "Please, Merlin, I have my ma-" she looked at Morgana and Arthur quickly then back at Merlin "my, um Arthur, would you be so kind as to lend me a sword?" she smiled.

Arthur looked at her and nodded then at Morgana "Morgana, could you please go get Cath some water? I think she needs it after such a horrible nightmare."

Morgana nodded "Sure, I will.." she left the room and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Arthur looked at her "So about that dream, we haven't known each other for so long that you care about me so much, so what made you cry like that?"

Cath looked at him "It was Merlin.. He held you in his arms when you died.. I could feel the pain he was feeling.. and if there is one thing I absolutely can't stand.. That is watching Merlin cry.. Arthur.. You mean the world to my brother.. I have no one that cares for me as much as he does you.. And I'd really love to have someone like that.. So you have to promise me, that you will not do anything dangerous unless it's really necessary.. If there is ever anything you need, let me know.." she looked at Merlin. "All I want is for you to be happy.. And I know you never could be if Arthur died.." she held Merlin's hands "You will only go out to fight.. If I die.. Arthur when you become king.. I hope you'll allow me to join the knights.. So I can protect both you and Merlin.."

Arthur looked at her surprised and nodded "Alright.. But only because I know you're good with a sword and I will help train you even more, so we can always hope for you to come home safe and sound." he smiled.

Merlin looked at his lover then at his sister "Cath.. would you really do that for me? Even after I got mad at you earlier?"

Cath looked at her brother "Oh, Merlin.. I was mad at you, yes, but you are still my brother above all else, and you have always protected me, I think it's finally my time to pay you back." she smiled. "What would give me the most happiness, is you being happy, Merlin.. So please.. Be happy."

Merlin nodded and hugged her tight "Thank you.."

Cath hugged him back and smiled "Awe, no problem.. I love you, Merlin.."

Merlin smiled and nodded "I love you too, little sis."

Morgana returned with a cup of water and gave it to her maid. "Here you go."

Cath smiled and nodded "Thank you.." She took it and drank it fast. "So good.." She put the cup on her night table and looked at them. "So.. how long was I asleep?" She asked curiously.

Gaius looked at her "I'd say around 14 hours" He smiled a little "But it's a good sign, your lips are back to their normal color and you seem to be feeling a lot better."

Cath nodded "I really am." She looked out the window "But yesterday was way too cold outside, wasn't it?"

Her brother nodded "Yes, it was strange, but the weather is nice and warm now, how about we take you outside into the sun? I'm sure you would feel even better."

She nodded "Yeah, I'd really like that."

Morgana smiled "Let's go then" She left the room and everyone except Gaius followed her outside.

Cath felt a warmth embrace her when she felt the sun hit her skin. "So warm.." She sighed and sat down on the grass.

Morgana and Merlin sat down beside her, and Arthur sat down beside Merlin, looking at the villagers working and just walking.

Merlin looked at Arthur "I forgot to ask, Sire, but how was that one week of jail?" He chuckled.

Arthur smiled a little annoyed at his lover "oh, Merlin, it was so lonely, we had no visitors except from my father, but he was always in a bad mood." He pouted.

Morgana nodded "Exactly, at least we got to take a bath every two days.." She smiled and looked at Cath, who was looking at the horizon.

Cath looked at her brother. "Merlin… I have to talk to you and Gaius about something, of utmost emergency.."

They all looked at her curious, but her brother nodded "Of course.. Right now or?"

She smiled a little "As soon as possible, yes."

Arthur nodded "I suppose that Morgana and I should go and see if my father needs anything." He stood up and helped Morgana up.

Merlin nodded "Be careful." He smiled a little and watched as his lover walked away with their friend. "So, what is it, that is so important?" He asked and got up then helped his sister as well.

They both started walking back to Gaius' chambers. Gaius was still there so Cath started explaining.

"Yesterday.. When I was outside, in the cold. Someone called me Mavis.. I was surprised since that is my name given by the druids.. It also said Emrys.." She looked at Gaius. "It also said that our father was a Dragonlord.. Is that true, Gaius?"

He nodded "Yes.. during the great purge, I helped your father escape execution, he fled to Ealdor and that's where he met your mother, he is aware that he has a son, but not that he has a daughter. He had to run again before you were born, because Uther found him again.." He looked at the siblings. "He loved you and your mother more than anything.. But if he had stayed, he would have put all three of you in danger.. I know he is alive.. But he does not want to be found."

Merlin looked at Gaius then at his sister "But what about being called Emrys and Mavis?"

Cath smiled a little "I forgot you don't understand the druid language.." She sighed and looked at her hands. "Mavis means Songbird.. And Emrys means immortal.. So that means that you will probably not die.."

Merlin chuckled "Maybe, but I do hope not." he smiled a little. "I could never stand to watch you and Arthur die.. It would kill me.."

Cath looked at him and patted his back. "Merlin you should prepare yourself for that.. I think the only way for you to die is if someone kills you.."

Gaius nodded "you're probably right.. If he's immortal he won't die of old age.."

Merlin looked at them. "But.. wouldn't Cath also be immortal?.. I mean she was also born with magic like me.."

Gaius looked at the siblings. "Maybe.. I don't think there is a female name for someone immortal in the druid language.. So maybe she is also immortal, but why are you called songbird?" He asked curious.

Merlin looked at him. "Her voice, she has an amazing voice, it calms your heart." He smiled "It's easy to fall asleep if she sings you a lullaby."

Gaius looked at her and chuckled. "I think I'll take you with me, if one of my patients has trouble sleeping."

Cath looked at him and nodded "Of course, with pleasure." She smiled.

Merlin looked at her "I have an idea!" He grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her outside the castle.

Cath looked at him surprised. "Merlin? Where are you taking me?!" She yelped in surprise.

He smiled. "To the orphanage, there are a lot of children who haven't slept in a while because of the weather.." He looked at her.

She looked at him. "Children? Orphans?! What kind of parents abandon their children?! Unless they died, may god have them." She followed her brother.

Merlin walked to a house and opened it. "There are like 6 children here.. I wish someone would adopt them..I feel so bad for them.. Well at least they have each other, don't they?" He smiled a little.

His sister nodded and looked around. "Where are they?"

He pointed to the back door "They're probably all playing in the back." They both walked to the back of the house. Merlin opened the door and when the children saw him, they ran to him and hugged him. "Merlin!" They all said at the same time.

He laughed and patted their heads. "Hey, guys, how are you doing today?" They all said in unison. "Great!" they smiled.

A little girl pointed at Cath. "Who's that?" She asked as she hid behind Merlin.

Merlin smiled and picked her up. "That's my little sister, Catherine, she came today to spend some time with you guys and sing for you tonight, so that you can sleep."

A boy looked at Cath. "Does she sing well?" He looked at Merlin.

He nodded. "Yes, the most beautiful music i've ever heard is from her." He smiled. "When we were children like all of you, she used to sing a lullaby for me before bed and I always fell asleep." He looked at the kids.

Cath blushed at her brother's statement about her voice, she knelt down and looked at the kids. "Tell me your names."

The kids got in line 3 boys and 3 girls, then the eldest, a boy looked at her, then pointed to himself. "I'm Jack" He then pointed to all of them and said their names. "She is Amy, that's Leah, that's Neal, the youngest girl is Grania and the youngest boy is Owin" He smiled.

Cath smiled back "Those are very nice names." She patted his head gently. She looked around and saw a guard looking for someone. "?.." She walked outside. "Excuse me? Who are you looking for?" She asked curious.

The guard looked at her "Actually you, miss, the lady Morgana is calling, it seems urgent.."

Merlin joined them "Morgana? That's weird.."

Cath looked at the guard then at her brother. "Then I'll be going now.." She ran to the castle. As she entered she almost ran into another maid, as she reached Morgana's chambers, she knocked and opened the door. "My lady?.." She asked out of breath.

Morgana looked at her, her face was wet like if she was crying. She was sitting on her bed.

Her maid looked at her worried. "Morgana.. What happened?.." She walked to her and sat down beside her.

Morgana sighed and tried to calm down. "So.. I told Arthur that I loved him.. And he rejected me.. He said he was in love with someone else.." She said between sobs. "When I asked who it was, he said it was someone he could not reveal, because that person is not royalty.." She cried.

Cath sighed a little and hugged her. "Don't cry.." she smiled a little and tried to comfort her friend. _"I can't help you, Morgana.. I'm sorry"_ She looked at her and started singing.

Morgana closed her eyes and listened to her maid singing. She fell asleep not long after.

Cath smiled a little and stood up then laid Morgana down gently and covered her. "I'll wake you up in 2 hours, Morgana.." She left the room and sighed, then walked outside to get some fresh air. She saw Arthur and Merlin then walked to them. "Hey, prince, we need to talk." She said and looked at him.

Arthur looked at Merlin then at her. "Sure? What is it?"

Cath looked at Merlin then at him. "Did you reject Morgana?" She took his silence as a yes. "She cried herself to sleep.. Although I'm thrilled that you love my brother, I don't like to see her hurt like that.." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Boys.." She chuckled a little and turned around. "You really know how to choose them, Merlin." She looked at her brother a little then walked to Gaius' chambers. She laid down on her bed and got a book to read.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Am I that bad?" He smiled a little.

Merlin shook his head "Of course not! She's just a little sad, because Morgana is hurt" He said and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I would kiss you right now, but I'm afraid I cannot." He smiled and started walking away.

Arthur watched him and yelled after him. "Later, when you come to my chambers, we will." He smiled and walked inside, to the throne room, so he could discuss a little with his father.

Merlin chuckled to himself then walked to Gaius' chambers as well. He looked at Gaius making some potions and medicine. "Need any help?" he looked at what he was making.

Gaius smiled and shook his head. "Maybe you should be studying like your sister, don't you think?" He continued and looked at his ward.

Merlin pouted. "No fair." He walked to his sister's room and knocked. "Cath?" He didn't get an answer. He opened the door slightly and saw that she was asleep. He walked inside and chuckled to himself then took away the book she was holding and covered her. "Sleep tight." He smiled and walked out of the room, then closed the door.

Around 3 hours later, Morgana was in Cath's room and shook her awake. "Cath?" She said in a low voice.

Cath woke up and yawned a little but kept her eyes closed. "Merlin.. Shut up.. Let me sleep, some more.. I'm tired.. And my throat hurts.."

Morgana smiled a little. "Should I be offended that you think I'm your brother?" She asked and laughed a little.

Cath sat up immediately. "M-Morgana, are you ok?" She rubbed her eyes a little.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, thanks to you, I haven't slept so well in a long time, I'm sorry, though.. Singing for me for so many minutes hurt your throat didn't it?" She smiled a little.

Cath nodded. "That's good, and don't worry, My lady, I can take it, I'll ask Gaius for some medicine." She smiled and looked out the window. "How long did I sleep?"

Morgana chuckled. "Merlin said around 3 hours, you were tired huh?"

Cath blushed a little embarrassed. "Yes.. I'm sorry.. I was supposed to wake you up one hour ago.." She sighed and looked down.

Morgana laughed a little. "No worries, I'm happy that I could sleep, and that just thanks to your voice.. I'm really happy that you're here, Cath.." She hugged her and laid her head on her shoulder.

Cath blushed a little and hugged her back. "Me too, although you are like a princess you treat everyone the same way, you're a great person, Morgana" She passed her hand through her hair. "And you have great hair." She laughed.

Morgana laughed too and sighed. "I do, don't I?" she smirked. "You wish your hair was like mine, don't you?"

Cath looked at her surprised. "No thanks, I'm happy with my hair as it is, I think I might just cut it, you know, for when I fight? They could just pull my hair and hurt me" She smiled a little.

Morgana nodded a little. "Sure, although, I like your hair the way it is, you could just put it into a bun or a ponytail? I'll help you, let's try out both of them. Come to my room in a few minutes, I'll prepare everything" She stood up and left the room.

Cath looked at the door dumbfounded "Ok?.." She said to herself then stood up and walked downstairs to see if her brother was there, but he wasn't. She opened the door and left to go to Morgana's room. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Morgana?" She walked inside.

Morgana smiled. "Come, sit down on the bed and let me do your hair."

Cath nodded and obeyed, she sat down on the bed, as Morgana sat down behind her and started to experience with her hair. Cath waited and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Morgana stopped and stood up. "Ok, the bun is done, what do you think?" She got a small mirror and placed it in front of Cath's face, so she could see her hair in the reflexion.

Cath opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she gasped and smiled. "I look amazing!" She turned her head to the sides a few times to take a better look at her hair. "I think the bun is better, since a ponytail could get caught while I'm not looking."

Morgana nodded. "You're right, a bun it is, let's go show your brother?" She held out her hand for Cath to take.

Cath nodded and took her hand then stood up and they went to look for Merlin. Morgana asked a few maids if they had seen Merlin and they shook their heads. Morgana looked at Cath a little, then walked to Gaius' chambers and looked around. Morgana looked at Gaius. "Where is Merlin?"

Gaius looked at them and shrugged. "I thought he was with you?"

Cath shook her head then looked at Morgana and they both ran to the throne room, Morgana knocked and walked inside with Cath. She looked around and only saw Uther with Arthur and some knights. "Do you know where Merlin is? No one has seen him for a while."

Everyone shook their heads and Cath undid her bun and looked at Morgana. "I'm gonna go look for him.."

Morgana nodded. "I'll go with" She was about to leave the door but Uther stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, it's getting dark and it's dangerous, both you and Arthur will stay inside, who knows what happened to the boy?" He said and looked at Arthur.

Arthur looked at him. "Father! I can't just stand around while he is missing, he might be hurt." He said and tried not to sound too worried.

Uther looked at the guards. "Morgana and Arthur are not to leave their chambers, unless I say otherwise."

Cath looked at Arthur and smiled a little, then she looked at Uther. _"Stupid king"_ She turned around and was about to leave but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw Arthur. "Take my sword.. Find him.." He gave it to her.

She nodded. "Don't worry.. I will.." She took it and ran out the throne room, and to Gaius' chambers. She ran to her room and took the magic book, then started looking through it. "Found it!" She read the spell a few times so she could remember it. She got one of Merlin's shirts and ripped a small piece out, then cast the spell on it. The small piece started glowing a little bit, she left the chambers and then the castle. The spell would make the cloth glow brighter, the closer she got to her brother. She walked out of Camelot and as soon as she stepped into the woods, it started glowing brighter and she kept going the same path, sometimes it glowed less bright, so she turned back.

This went on for a few hours, until she finally found him, he was lying on the ground, unconscious, or worse. She dropped the cloth and ran to him. "Merlin?!" She shook him. "Merlin, wake up!" He didn't move, so she took his arm and put it around her shoulder, then started walking back to Camelot. She encountered some bandits on the way, nothing she couldn't handle with the sword and a little bit of magic, she had a few superficial wounds from the fights, but she had to get Merlin back. She reached Camelot, around one hour later.

Gaius looked at her worried, as she entered the room and laid Merlin down on the bed. "Let me treat your wounds!" He said and started preparing some medicine.

She shook her head. "No.. Gaius, I found Merlin like that.. I don't know what happened, treat him first, I'm not that hurt."

He nodded and started treating Merlin. Cath sat down on a chair and leaned back, closing her eyes. The door flew open and Arthur and Morgana walked in.

Arthur looked at her then at Merlin. "What happened!?" He asked worried for both of them.

Gaius shook his head. "We don't know.. Well at least about Merlin.. I need to examine him better, Catherine came across some bandits, so she had to fight them."

Morgana looked at her maid, she had a few cuts on her arms and on her body, but other than that, she was fine. "Give me the medicine, to apply to her body, I'll do it, since she has to take off her shirt."

Gaius nodded and gave the medicine to Morgana along with some bandages. "Come on, Cath.. let me apply some medicine on you.. Please?" she said and looked at her maid worried.

Cath looked at her friend. "I'm not really worried about myself at the moment.. Merlin is unconscious, but when I tried to wake him, I couldn't.." She looked at Gaius.

Gaius looked at her. "I have just the thing." He got up from his own chair and went to his desk, and started mixing some ingredients, which he then put in a small container, and opened it in front of Merlin's nose.

Merlin jumped up and coughed. "What the hell is that?!" He coughed and held his head feeling a little dizzy.

Arthur held his arm. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked worried.

Merlin looked at him and shook his head. "I was just out for a walk, collecting some herbs, since I saw that Gaius needed some restock, and I got knocked out.. That's all I can remember.. How did you find me?"

Cath looked at him and smiled a little. "I spent hours trying to find you, until I finally did and I started dragging you back here, but we were attacked, so it took us a while longer to get here.."

Merlin looked at her worried. "You're hurt.." He felt guilty and looked down.

Cath chuckled and stood up slowly. "I'm fine, just some small cuts, I'll be great in no time, you'll see." She smiled and looked at Morgana. "Let's apply that then, shall we?" She walked to her room.

Morgana looked at Merlin and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know, she'll be fine, Merlin, she's stronger than she looks." She followed her maid and closed the door.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "She will make a fantastic knight, if she can defeat bandits on her own, if only you were like her, Merlin." He chuckled.

Merlin looked at him and pouted. "Hey!" He sighed and laughed a little.

Gaius looked at them and smiled. "Merlin, you should get some rest, ok?"

The young warlock nodded and stood up to go to his room, Arthur not far behind. He laid down in his bed and yawned a little. "Arthur.."

The prince looked at his lover and sat down beside him on the bed. "What is it?"

Merlin covered his face. "I feel so guilty.. A girl should not have scars on her body.. Especially someone as beautiful as my sister.. What if she never finds someone because of those scars?.." His voice was shaky, like he was about to cry.

Arthur took his hands and removed them from his face. He laid down beside him and hugged him. "Merlin.. The person, who will love your sister, will love her, for who she is, not how she looks, she's strong, and even if she never finds that perfect person, she will survive.." to that, Merlin nodded and hugged him back.

Morgana looked at her maid and smiled a little. "Take off your shirt, Cath.."

Her maid nodded and did as she was told, she covered her breasts and looked at Morgana, who took some medicine and started applying it on her cuts. Cath winced at the burning sensation that meant the medicine was working and had started to heal her cuts. Morgana smiled a little and placed some bandages around her upper body and her arms. "There we go.. that should do it.." she said and cleaned her hands with a towel. "I'm sorry.. You shouldn't have gone alone.. Now you're gonna have small scars all over your body.." she looked down.

Cath looked at her and put her shirt back on. "Thank you.." She hesitantly hugged her friend a little and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry.. But I want to rest a little, is that ok?.. I know i've been neglecting my duties.. And I'm really sorry.."

Morgana chuckled a little and hugged her back. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself for a little while" She smiled a little and stood up then walked to the door. "Sleep, tight, Catherine." She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Cath looked at the door and sighed. "What is going on with me?.." She laid down and closed her eyes.

A couple of hours later, Gaius called them both to eat some supper, he had placed the plates on the table with some food for each of them then sat down, waiting for the siblings.

Merlin sat down opposite of him and waited for his sister, she walked down to the table and looked at Merlin. "How are you feeling?.." She asked him worriedly and sat down beside him.

Merlin smiled a little. "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks.. What about you though?.." He sighed and looked at the bandages on her exposed arms. "I'm so sorry.. You should never have gone to look for me.." He looked down.

She smiled a little. "If I hadn't, you'd still be laying on the ground.." She chuckled.

He sighed and looked at her. "Arthur would have come to look for me.."

She shook her head. "No.. Uther had both him and Morgana closed up in their chambers.. Speaking of that." She stood up and got Arthur's sword. "I'll eat in 5 minutes.. I'm gonna give this back to Arthur.." She walked out of the chambers and walked to Arthur's chambers. She knocked on the door and when she heard a small "come in" she opened it and walked inside. She looked at Arthur and smiled a little. "Hey, prince.."

Arthur looked at her and smiled a little. "Hey, Catherine.. How are you feeling?.." He stood up and walked to her.

She looked at him then down at his sword. "I'm scared, Arthur.. I killed 6 bandits.. By myself.. I'm scared of my strength.. That I might hurt the people I care for.. And.. I.." she looked down and gave him his sword.

He looked at her and took it, then went to place it on the table. "You what?" He looked at her.

She looked at him. "When I'm angry.. Or when I want to protect someone.. The sword.. It helps me.. I know I can only become a knight when you're king.. But do you think I could have a sword?.. Even an old one that you don't use anymore.. I just need it to let out my anger sometimes.."

Arthur chuckled a little and nodded. "Yes, I think I can give you a sword, as long as you only use it if necessary, and not in front of my father.. He thinks girls should not have swords, although I disagree." He smiled.

She nodded "thank you!" She smiled and hugged him slightly. "I better go back, before Merlin thinks I'm stealing his boyfriend." She chuckled as she walked to the door and winked at him before opening it, and leaving back to the physician's chambers.

Merlin looked at his sister, he sat there waiting for her. "So.. you're not trying to steal my boyfriend, are you?.."

She looked at him surprised and started laughing. "Me? Never!" She chuckled and took her plate then started eating. "He did agree to give me his sword though.." She smiled and continued eating. "Merlin.. I think you should tell him about our secret.. He has to know.. You know when he finds out, that you've been keeping this secret from him, he will be hurt, and maybe not kill you, but banish you from Camelot?.." She looked at him and placed her plate back down. She took his hands. "He adores you.. If you tell him, he might just accept it, but if he unexpectedly finds out, he will not forgive you.."

Merlin looked at her and nodded. "I know you're right.. I trust him.. But it still scares me.. He is just like his father when it comes to magic.. He hates it.. And finding out that, said magic is part of me ever since I gave my first breath.. Will make him hate me.." He looked down.

She hugged him close and shook her head. "He would never hate you, Merlin.. He would never do that.. He loves you too much to hate you.. Ok?.." She smiled a little and rubbed her hand up and down his back.

Merlin sobbed and held her shirt. "He's gonna hate me.. I can't live if he hates me.. Why can't we just be normal?.." He kept crying and laid his head on her shoulder.

Morgana knocked slowly and walked inside, followed by Arthur, who looked at the siblings worried. "What's wrong?" They both asked automatically.

Cath looked at them and shook her head. "Nothing.. He just needs some rest.. Come on, Merlin.. Go to bed.." She helped him up and wiped away his tears, then she accompanied him to his room and watched as he got into bed. She closed the door and turned around to look at her friends.

Arthur looked at her. "Are you sure, he's ok?" He asked worried and looked at the door.

She nodded. "Yeah.. just stress, I suppose.. We should all go to bed before, the king locks you two in your chambers for the rest of your life." She chuckled and winced a bit. "That medicine really burns.." She sighed and looked at them. "Good night, guys.." She smiled a little and walked to her own room.

Arthur and Morgana looked at each other, then walked to the door and left, but not before Morgana took a quick glance at her maid, her face showed the pain she was feeling from those wounds and Morgana felt bad, but she closed the door behind her.

Cath watched as they left and she sighed. She walked to Merlin's room and opened the door slightly, to see that he was asleep, his face still wet. She sighed knowing fully well that if Arthur does not accept Merlin's magic.. That Merlin will be broken. She closed the door and walked to her own room, then closed the door behind her and got into bed, falling asleep soon after.

At dawn, Cath woke up and went to the kitchen, to get some breakfast for Merlin, Gaius and herself. She sighed and got some bread and some meat and cheese to put on it. She returned to Gaius' chambers, and both Gaius and Merlin were awake. She smiled at them, as she placed the food down. "Let's eat." She sat down beside Merlin and they all started eating and talking about random things.

Merlin looked at his sister and put his plate aside. "Cath.. how did you find me?.." He asked curious and waited for an answer.

She looked at him and turned to him. "I used a tracking spell? I enchanted a piece of one of your shirts, and it led me to you.. Although it did take me a few hours to find you, why did you go so deep into the forest by yourself? You could have seriously gotten killed.." She said and looked at him worried.

Merlin sighed. "It's just that, I saw that Gaius needed those herbs and the shipment is only coming next week.. So, since I had nothing better to do, I went to look for them.. Next time I'll take you with me though.." He smiled a little.

She nodded and smiled back. "Good, now let's go wake up the prince and princess." She stood up and walked out of the chambers, heading for Morgana's. She opened the door slightly and poked her head inside. She walked in and closed the door. "Morgana, wake up." She walked to the bed and shook her awake.

Morgana yawned a little and looked at her maid. "Hi.." She smiled and sat up.

"Good morning, my lady." Cath said and smiled back. "So, what would you like to do today?"

Morgana stood up and looked at her. "No idea.. I want to go outside, like maybe for a walk." She smiled a little.

Cath looked at her a little surprised, then turned around and nodded. "Sure, I'm certain we can arrange that.." She walks to her closet and get some dresses then puts them on the bed. "Which one do you want to wear today?.."

Morgana looked at her a little sad. "I feel like wearing the purple one.." it was barely audible but Cath nodded.

"Alright" She gave her the dress and put the others back in the closet. She helped Morgana put on her dress then walked to the door. "I'll come and get you, in a little bit.." She left and ran back to Arthur's chambers. She knocked on the door.

Merlin opened it and looked at her worried. "Oh my god! What happened!? Why is your face so red?" He whisper shouted at her and hugged her tight.

She hugged him back and held his shirt tight. "Nothing happened.." she sighed.

Arthur looked at her and started laughing. "You look like a tomato!"

Cath looked at him. "I'm surprised that you even know what a tomato is" She smirked. "You're just jealous that he's hugging me and not you."

Arthur blushed. "Hey! I'm not stupid! Of course I know what that is and no, I'm not jealous" he pouted and crossed his arms.

Merlin looked at Arthur then at his sister and chuckled. "You two, will be best friends." He smiled and patted her head. "That's better, you look normal again."

Cath and Arthur looked at him. "Best friends? Aren't we already?" Arthur asked and smiled.

Cath chuckled and nodded. "Of course! As long as you don't break his heart, I'll be your greatest friend, if you do, I shall become your greatest Enemy" She smiled.

Merlin laughed a little. "Arthur has to go training with the knights, you wanna come?" He asked curious. "You could beat their asses."

Cath opened the door. "Wish I could, but Morgana wants to go for a walk, maybe we'll come by later" She left and returned to Morgana's chambers. "My lady?" She knocked and opened the door.

Morgana looked at her. "Cath, is everything ok?" She asked and walked to her friend. Cath looked at her curiously. "It's just that, you ran out of here and I was worried.." She said and looked down.

Cath smiled a little. "Don't worry, Morgana, I'm fine, I just had to go and talk to Merlin, that's all.." she opened the door. "Let's go?"

Morgana nodded and walked out, Cath following behind and they both walked to the lower town, looking for some clothes or other things to buy.

Morgana looked at her maid and took a red dress. "What do you think of this one?"

Cath looked at her and blushed a little. "Hm.. yeah, I bet it would look great on you" She smiled.

Morgana looked at her and nodded. "This one it is then" She smiled back and took some gold coins to pay for the dress.

Cath took the dress and looked at it. _"Honestly, she would look good in anything.."_ She thought and sighed. She chuckled and looked at her friend. "Morgana, when is your birthday?"

Morgana looked at her maid. "May 29th, why?" She asked curious.

Cath looked up. "I have to save up some money to buy you something, right?" She looked at her and flashed her a cocky grin.

Morgana blushed and chuckled. "Sure, I'd love that." She said and started walking back.

Cath followed and looked around, noticing a man looking at Morgana far too much, he started walking to her and she saw he had a knife coming out from under his sleeve. Cath looked at Morgana and pulled her against herself as the man ran and tried to hurt her.

The man looked at Cath. "Give her here." He said and started walking closer.

Cath looked at him. "Over my dead body, buddy." She looked around and took a broom. "Seriously?! Isn't there a sword around?" She sighed and looked at Morgana. "Get Arthur.. Now.." She started attacking him, as Morgana took off for the castle.

Arthur was training with his knights, when he saw Morgana running to him. "Morgana, what's wrong?"

Morgana stopped and took a few deep breaths. "Someone tried to attack me, Cath is fighting him with a broom, she needs help.. He has a sword.."

Merlin looked at her then at Arthur and took a sword then took off for the lower town. Arthur followed behind with Morgana and a few knights.

Cath looked at him. "Why the hell are you after Morgana?" She asked and hit him in the stomach with the broom.

The man groaned then looked at her. "Well why else? I was paid!" He laughed and tried to hit her with his sword.

She dodged and looked at him, she sighed. "Always money.." She looked around and saw a small child who was walking around, he was one of the orphans. "Owin! Move!"

The man noticed the child and smirked, he started charging at him, sword raised and was about to thrust it into the child, when Cath pushed the young child to duck on the ground so the sword went through her stomach. Cath groaned in pain and looked down at the child. "Run.."

Owin looked up at the adult and nodded. He ran away.

The man looked at Cath. "Now that you're gonna die, I can take care of the lady Morgana." He took out his sword and looked at her.

She looked at him and chuckled. "Please.. It'll take more than a sword to kill me." She took off her jacket to wrap around her stomach to try and stop the bleeding. She could she her brother in the distance, but her vision was getting blurry "Merlin.." her voice was weak.

The assassin laughed. "Do try and strike me." As he finished saying that, a sword went through his chest, as not to kill him to get some information.

Merlin took out the sword and threw it on the ground. "I did so, with the utmost pleasure." He looked at his sister and walked to her, she stumbled a little and he caught her.

Cath sighed and chuckled a little, she looked at Morgana and Arthur who were watching the man, as he was taken by a few knights and guards.

Merlin looked at her. "Are you ok?.." He was about to untie her jacket when he felt her hand on his.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Not in front of her.." Her voice was weak and her jacket was starting to show some red spots.

He looked at her jacket. "Crap.. you're losing too much blood.." He looked at his lover who nodded and picked up the young adult in his arms.

Cath closed her eyes and held Arthur's shirt. "It hurts.. And stings.. A lot.." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Arthur looked at her and started running back to the castle, to get to Gaius as soon as possible. He entered the chambers and laid her down on the bed. "Gaius, quickly.. Merlin said she's losing too much blood."

Gaius looked at the young witch and nodded. "Merlin, come inside, you two, go to your chambers, I will let you know as soon as she feels better." He pushed both Morgana and Arthur out of the door, while Merlin walked inside. He closed it after the young warlock got inside and walked back to Cath. He untied the jacket and lifted her shirt enough to see the wound. "This is gonna be hard.. Ok Merlin, ready?" He looked a the young man, who nodded and they both started cleaning and putting some medicine on the wound. Then Merlin stitched up the wound as good as he could so that there would be no scar on the young girl.

After 2 days, Cath still hadn't woken up, she was alive and in her room, her brother sitting beside the bed, on a chair and reading a book. He had only gone out to take care of Arthur if need be.

Cath opened her eyes slowly, the light coming from outside her window, hurt her eyes. She groaned a bit as she tried to sit up. "Crap.. this hurts.." She looked around and looked at her brother, who was now looking at her.

He smiled a little and closed the book. "So, sis.. How are you feeling?" He held her hand "stay down, you're very weak.. You need to heal.. Are you hungry?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Very.. but before you go and get some food, help me sit up, or I won't be able to eat." She smiled a little and he helped her sit up.

"I'll be right back." The young man said and left the room, closing the door behind him. He was in the kitchen getting some food, when he saw Morgana walking to him, with her other maid, who was taking care of his sister's duties.

Morgana looked at him then at the plate he was holding with food. "Is she awake?" She asked hopefully and looked back at her friend who nodded. "Can I go and see her?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Mhm, I'm sure, she would love to see you, Morgana." He smiled a little and started walking back to Gaius' chambers. His friend following behind him.

Arthur looked at him as his lover approached him with their friend. "Merlin, I need your help.."

Merlin looked at him then at Morgana and gave her the plate. "Go, she's in her room." He smiled a little and left with Arthur.

Morgana watched them walk away and walked inside Gaius' chambers, the old physician wasn't there. She walked to her friends room, and knocked.

Cath was behind one of those so to say screens that were used for people to change their clothes and was changing her clothes. "Come in, Merlin, you can leave the plate on the bed, wait outside, I'll go and join you as soon as I finish eating, can you prepare some medicine for me?"

Morgana opened the door and walked inside quietly, she put the plate on the bed then closed the door. She sat down on the bed and waited for her maid.

"Shoot.. I forgot my shirt.." She sighed and walked to her closet. She opened the door and took out a shirt. She closed the door and turned around to look at her bed. The shirt fell out of her hands. "M-M-Morgana?!" She picked up the shirt and covered herself. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked as her face was bright red from embarrassment.

Morgana blushed and looked at the ground. "Your brother had to go and help Arthur so he asked me to come and bring you your food, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to see you shirtless.."

Cath put the shirt on then sat down beside her friend. "It's fine.." She chuckled and smiled. "I don't mind, were both girls right?"

Morgana smiled back and looked at her. "Does it still hurt?" She pointed to her own stomach.

Her friend nodded. "Very much, yes, but at least I don't have to look at it because Gaius placed a bandage around my body, so I guess it's ok for now.." She smiled a little and took the plate. "Thanks by the way, I am starving." She started eating and moaned a little. "God tastes so good."

Morgana blushed dark red at her friend's moan and looked away. "No problem at all, and Uther would like to give you a reward for protecting me, what is it you want?" She looked at her friend.

Cath looked at her and gulped down what she had in her mouth. "Well.. I want some money.. So I can buy you something for your birthday.." She smiled a little.

She looked at her maid surprised. "You don't have to! Keep the money to yourself, ok?" She smiled and stood up. "I'll leave you to rest, but I'll tell Merlin to make you some medicine." She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Cath looked at the door and sighed. She stood up and walked to the door, then opened it and tried to walk down the stairs. "Morgana.. Come on.. Are you mad at me?.." She leaned against the wall and placed a hand over her bandaged wound. She held her head a little.

Morgana turned around and looked at her friend, holding her head and a hand on her stomach. "Cath, are you ok?.." She walked to her and helped to keep her balanced. "Let's get you back in bed" She helped her maid back upstairs and sat her on the bed. She felt something wet on her hand and looked at it. "Cath.. you're bleeding again.. I gotta go get Merlin.. Just lay in bed ok?..." She helped her maid lay down and ran out of the room. "Guards! Get prince Arthur and his manservant immediately! And find Gaius!" She told the guards and they took off, she went back inside and looked at Cath. "Ok, Cath.. stay with me."

Cath looked at her friend and held her hand. "You.. have to be careful when you go outside without me.. From now on.. They can close my wound.. It'll only open up again.. The sword had magic.. I felt it then, and I still feel it now.. Inside of me.. The only way to heal me, is with magic.. And we all know that Uther would never allow that, not even for his own son, let alone a maid.." She closed her eyes and let go of Morgana's hand.

Morgana looked at her maid and started panicking. "Catherine! Wake up!" She shook her slightly and jumped a little when she heard the door open and turned around. "Merlin.. I.. she said that the sword had magic.. You can't heal her.."

Merlin looked at his sister then at his friend. "Maybe not in Camelot.. But I can in any of the other kingdoms.. And I will.. " He walked to his sister and looked at her bandage. "Why don't you two wait outside while I change her bandage?.." He looked at them.

Arthur nodded and took Morgana outside the room then closed the door behind him. He looked at Morgana and smiled a little. "Don't worry.. We'll save her.. Merlin and I will take her outside of Camelot to heal her, alright? But do not tell this to anyone, especially not to my father, or he will execute both Merlin and Cath, ok?"

Morgana nodded. "Just.. save her.. I don't want her to die because of me.." She looked down and held his shirt.

He nodded and looked at the door, waiting for his lover to come back out.

Merlin walked out and sighed. "We need to leave quickly.. If this keeps up, she won't make it to tomorrow.. I'll prepare the horses.." He said and walked to the stables.

Arthur looked at Morgana who nodded and he went after his lover.

Morgana walked inside the room and looked at her friend. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on the girl's leg. "I'm so sorry.. You're in pain because of me.." She looked down and sighed. She stood up and kissed her forehead. "Come back safe.." she left the room and went to her own to try to calm down.

A few minutes later she opened the window and saw Arthur and Merlin on their horses leaving, Cath on Merlin's horse, asleep. The galloped away quickly. She laid her head against the window. She left the room and walked down to the dungeon. She looked at the guards who let her pass. She walked to the cell where the man was imprisoned. "Look, I don't give a crap about who sent you, but know this, if my friend dies, I will murder you with my own two hands, understand?" She turned around and walked back to her room.

Merlin and Arthur stopped to rest a little, Merlin looked at his sister, she was getting more pale by the minute. He sighed and looked up.

Arthur looked at his manservant and looked around to make sure no one was around. He hugged his lover from behind. "Merlin, your sister will be fine.. We'll find someone to heal her.." He smiled a little.

Merlin held his hands and sighed. _"I could heal her.. She's right.. If he really loves me.. He will accept my magic.."_ He looked down. "Arthur.. I have to tell you something.. We don't have time to find someone.. I'm sorry I kept this from you.. But I.." he trailed off and took a deep breath.

Arthur shook his head and cut him off "I know, babe.. And I accept it, it is a part of you.. Now heal her.." He let him go and stepped back.

His lover turned around and looked at him surprised. "How?.." He hugged him tight and held his shirt.

He chuckled. "Merlin, I found out weeks ago, and it's fine.. As long as you don't use it in the kingdom while my father is king, unless it's really needed." He smiled and kissed his lover's head.

Merlin nodded. "Mhm, I promise." He smiled and went to his sister then laid her down on the ground. **"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle"** he said as his hand was placed on her stomach, he took off the bandage and saw as the wound healed. He smiled and sighed.

Cath woke up and sat up. She looked at her brother then at Arthur and then down at herself, her wound was gone. "Merlin.. Did you?.."

He nodded. "Arthur knows, you were right, he accepts me for who I really am." He smiled and hugged her.

She hugged him back. "I told you, so you know I have magic too?" She looked at the blonde and smiled a little.

He nodded. "I found out when you were dying from the poison of the questing beast, I was outside the door and I heard Merlin and Gaius, now let's head back, Morgana is worried about you." He smiled and got on his horse.

Cath got on the other horse and Merlin got behind her. "Thank you.." He said and smiled, the horse started galloping.

She looked at him a little curiously. "Why? I didn't do anything."

He chuckled. "If you hadn't told me that he would accept me for who I was, I wouldn't have told him and you might have died.." He looked down.

Cath laughed a little. "Merlin, Arthur loves you with a burning intencity, so don't worry, you'll be fine." She smiled and looked at Arthur who chuckled.

"That I do, and besides, I now realize that Merlin has been protecting me with his magic, every weird thing that happened from time to time, it was you, right?" He looked at his lover who nodded.

A few hours later, they reached Camelot and got off their horses. Cath and Merlin went to put the horses back. Cath looked at her brother "thank you, Merlin.." She smiled and hugged him.

He hugged her back and nodded. "Of course!" He smiled and rubbed her back. "Now let's go and see Morgana before she gets more worried."

She nodded and they both went to Morgana's chambers, but she wasn't there. They went to Gaius' chambers and she wasn't there either. Cath looked at Merlin and they both went to the throne room. The door was open and Arthur was talking to his father and Morgana. Merlin walked inside and stood behind Arthur, Cath did the same except she went to stand behind Morgana.

Morgana saw Merlin but not his sister and she looked at Uther. "Where did you go?" He asked as he looked at Arthur a little mad.

Arthur looked at his father. "I was outside, I went for a ride, why I can't? I love the kingdom and our people, but sometimes I just want some peace and quiet" He said and looked at Cath, who looked at him guiltily.

Uther sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine, next time, let me know." He stood up and left the throne room, the door closing behind him.

Morgana stood up and looked at Merlin and Arthur. "So, where is Cath? Is she alright?" She asked worried.

Merlin pointed behind her. "She's right there" He smiled and looked at Arthur, who was looking back at him with loving eyes. "Let's go, sire, I think Morgana and my sister want to talk a little." He left and Arthur followed behind him.

Morgana turned around and looked at her maid, who smiled at her. She ran to her maid and hugged her. "I was so worried.." She sighed.

Cath chuckled and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry that I made you worry, but I'm absolutely fine now" She smiled and hugged her friend back. "Come on, let's go to your room, it's getting late, and we've had a very long day." She walked back to Morgana's room, followed by the girl herself.

Cath opened the door for Morgana who walked in, Cath walked inside then turned around and closed the door. When she turned back around, Morgana grabbed her hands and pinned them beside her head on the door. Cath blushed red and looked at her friend. "M-Morgana.. what are you doing?"

Morgana looked at her and sighed. "I.. think, I might be in love with you.. When they left with you.. I went down to see the bastard who hurt you and threatened him.. I told him, that if you died, I would kill him with my own two hands.."

Cath looked at her and chuckled a little. "That's very cute.. But that doesn't mean you're in love with me, although, I will help you with your suspicions." She leaned forward and kissed the young girl.

Morgana blushed and let go of her hands. She wrapped them around the other girls neck. Cath wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. She pulled away and blushed more. "Good night, my lady." She smiled and let go of the other girl then pushed her gently down on the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She stuck out her tongue and left the room.

Morgana covered her face. "Oh my god.. What have I done?.." she blushed more and chuckled. She sighed to herself and got dressed for bed. She laid down and closed her eyes.

Cath walked to her chambers and got a blanket. She took some bread and put some meat inside. She walked out and left the castle. She went to the training grounds and laid down against the wall, she looked up at the stars. She wrapped the blanket around herself and started eating. _"What the hell just happened?.."_ she blushed a little and kept eating. When she finished she closed her eyes, enjoying the slightly cold night. She fell asleep not long after.


End file.
